The Unattainable
by Wind of Hurricane
Summary: what if Echizen Ryoma was not a normal teenager? What if Ryoma never wanted to join the tennis club in the first place? What if Ryoga and Ryoma went to school together? What if... high school life was different for Ryoma, because, after all those question, the most important question doesn't start with if, it start with what is. At least, that's what other people question.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Unattainable**

Manga/Anime: Prince of Tennis

Genres: Romance, School, Action, Sports, Tragic, angst/friendship. AU.

Rating: T+

**Author: Wind of Hurricane**

Pairing: Pillar Pair/Thrill Pair, TezukaXEchizen/FujiXEchizen,

Warning: Yaoi,BxB, Grammars and Punctuation.

**Summary: what if Echizen Ryoma was not a normal teenager? What if Ryoma never wanted to join the tennis club in the first place? What if Ryoga and Ryoma went to school together? What if... high school life was different for Ryoma, because, after all those question, the most important question doesn't start with if, it start with what is. At least, that's what other people question.** Yaoi PP/TP pair.

A/N: This is, the first story that I have ever write out to see if I could make it a long series of story. please let me know if there's any error in the story and I will fixed it as soon as I could. By the way, the character might be a little off.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not Belong to Wind of Hurricane. It belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

* * *

The Echizen Household

* * *

Once upon a time...not really. In a world that are much a like the world that we live on, there was a country in the far east called Japan, a small and long-island-like nation, in it, there was a family in the capital city, Tokyo, by the named of Echizen. In the Echizen household, there are five people and a cat living there,for more than last three months now. Where they'd lived before?, that's another story for another time. Nanjirou Echizen, the head of the family, and his beloved wife, Rinko Takeuchi-now-Echizen, their niece Meino Nanako and two sons, Ryoga Echizen and Ryoma Echizen. The last family member is Karupin, the youngest son, Echizen Ryoma's pet. All in all, the Echizen was just like every other normal family.

Not. At. All.

The Echizen live just like any other normal human. The wife work as a top lawyer in Tokyo while her husband was a lazy-bum monk. Their niece, Nanako-chan, was a student in a local college near their house. The oldest son, Ryoga Echizen, was just a normal teenage whose a overprotective brother and like playing around too much. The youngest son was just a normal boy who preferred to read quietly than chase girl around like his overprotective brother. Well, at least, that was what other people know them as. Nothing in this family was ever being define by the word "Normal". Of course, they live just like any other human being in the world, but what other people didn't know was that the Echizen family member were all monster/genius in their own way, in more than one way.

For example, Nanjirou Echizen was once a professional tennis player that had shaken the tennis world in his prime. His wife, Rinko,who used once was the top élite that people would hired for millions of dollars. She's that smart and challenged. Their niece, Nanako, was so smart that if she wanted to, she could have gone to Harvard on a scholarship that wouldn't cost her even a cent. The oldest son, Ryoga Echizen, have black belt in both chinese martial arts, baji quan and other varieties and japanese Kenpo or karate Shotokan-style or whatever else that he might find interesting. Not to mention, Ryoga could also go pro if he wished, in tennis like his father. For the youngest son, Echizen Ryoma, well... lets said that he's too complicated, in more than one senses, for explanation.

The Echizen family, however, never shows or bragged about their knowledge and skills with the exceptions of their tennis skills.

Ryoga Echizen was a overprotected brother who have a brother complex. So, he pulled some string that made his beloved otouto go to the same school as him. How? Ryoma doesn't even want think about it. He knew how. Lets just said that it have a lot to do with extort and manipulation from a certain teen. In the end, both the Echizen brother have to go to Seishun Academy, the school that the sons and daughters from families that were either too rich for their own good or the student themselves was too smart, in both academic and athletic terms, or one of those. Ryoma was not happy at all. He didn't want the attention that will come with going to a famous school like Seishun Academy or does he want to go to the same school as his overprotective brother.

It's just one headaches after another if they went to the same school. He learned from experiences of the consequences of being in the same school as Ryoga. So, Ryoma applied to middle schools that aren't know for their sports or knowledge, even if it's a little far away. But guess what? That wasn't going to happen when you have a overprotected brother, who happens to have a brother complex, that have skills to manipulates people however ways he wants to. It won't matter even if the people were adults or kids. It will happen because Ryoga wanted to happen.

And so, Ryoma found a letter of acceptance from Seishun Academy when he didn't even apply for it. Of course, being the parents they are, Nanjirou and Rinko simple told him to go. After all, it was his old man's old school. So, even if he refused, it wouldn't do any goods because, in the end, he just going to have to or eat western food for the rest of his life. Which wasn't going to happen unless he was in America.

Since Ryoga have to enter on the school on a Kendo scholarship, Ryoma got pissed off and goes for the academic scholarship just to despised him. Ryoga was crying for two hours straight because Ryoma refused to join him in the athletic program and made Ryoma play tennis with him for three hours straight just to shut him up. Sometimes, Ryoma wondered if Ryoga just happened to born in the wrong time because he act like a ten-year old kid.

School haven't even begun yet and Ryoga was giving Ryoma a headache already. He can't wait for school to actually begin. After all, when school begin, Ryoga will have to leave early and stay after school for kendo practice. Not that he have to but Ryoma just knew that there will be people there who will be a challenge for his brother. Ryoga was too much of a fool to realize that his too strong now and was in need of an opponent that wasn't his father or brother. He need someone who can actually make him sweats and yet motivate him to get better. All because he always lost to Ryoma and their father that he would never get better or surpass him if he doesn't have a competitor. To their old-man because he was too strong for Ryoga and lost to Ryoma because he couldn't bare the though of hurting Ryoma. Which in turn made Ryoma mad and end up not holding back on Ryoga, forcing him to fight seriously. It didn't matter if it was in martial arts or sports, when Echizen Ryoma's enraged, one Ryoga must being serious to survive.

It was in their blood. The male in the Echizen bloodline doesn't look well to those that hold back on them or to those that look down on them in any way. Especially if it's against another Echizen. A kill was a kill.

There was one time that Ryoga held back on Ryoma when they were practicing baji quan and made Ryoma so mad at him that he stopped talking to him for three whole month. Back then, the Echizen was still in America because Rinko still have a case that she need to finished, Ryoga was already a teen and Ryoma was still ten years old. Ryoga being who he is, can't bear the thoughts of hurting his beloved little brother and held back his strengths when practicing with Ryoma, making Ryoma so pissed at him that Rinko and Nanjirou didn't know what to do.

Just because Ryoma was small, it doesn't mean that he like it when he's brother hold back on him. That time, it teaches Ryoga the lesson to never hold back anything when it comes to practices with his beloved brother, unless he wanted to be hate by Ryoma forever, which he can't even bear the thought of it.

As a result, both brothers grows in martial arts and sports were too fast for their own good. Since Ryoga preferred athletics to academics, he practice more with the adults that came looking for his father, while Ryoma preferred to read quietly in the library, or whatever place he could find that Ryoga doesn't know about. Nanjirou being whom he is, made lots of friends that have weird backgrounds, and so, some of those friends have collections of books that were hard to find in public libraries. Man, Ryoma loved their library since he have his mother's brain. That's how, when Ryoma reached 15 years old, Rinko found Ryoma talking to people who was lost. Being lost wasn't the point. The point was that they were speaking in German. Ryoma was speaking in fluent German by the age of 15. And that wasn't the only one.

Ryoma was already fluent in both speaking and writing in Japanese, German, English, Spanish, french, Portuguese, and Italian. Ryoga was so proud that he took Ryoma to eat when ever he wanted to for three whole week. Nanjirou laughed so loud when he asked why he learned that much languages. Rinko was stunt that Ryoma can learn that much languages and wasn't complaining since she herself was also fluent in nearly all of those languages. However, Nanako didn't know about it and when he found out, she was very proud of him. Until she asked him why he wanted to learn that much languages.

The answer? Because he have to play tennis tournament in those countries so he need to know their languages. Nanako was stunt because she knew that Ryoma doesn't play tennis anymore. The only ones that he still play again were his brother Ryoga and his father. And that was only when they coos him into play with books, money, foods or promise that Ryoga will leave him alone for at least one week if he played with them and WIN.

Ryoma being who he is, hating to lost, improve every time they played and won 1/3 of all the matches. Mostly from his brother than his father. But nevertheless, he pushed Nanjirou to the point that he have to moves around the courts and leave his Nanjirou/Samurai Zone. Even Ryoga can't make their father moved from it.

Hating to lose wasn't the only thing that Ryoma have that push him. Both Nanjirou and Ryoga knew that Ryoma love tennis more than anything but because of 'that' accident, Ryoma had sworn to never play against anyone else ever again, beside Ryoga and Nanjirou of course.

Nevertheless, the things that he learns from childhood made him who he is now. A brat who was too smart for his own good. Ryoma have the strength, stamina, charisma, talents, agility, smart, and his ambidextrous. Not to mention, the brat was a quick-learner, quoted Nanjirou.

School was starting in one week and the two brother hasn't brought their materials yet. So, Rinko made a list of supplies for the brothers to buy for themselves since they have their own money. As soon as Rinko passed out the list, Ryoma was the first one out of the door, leaving his brother yelling after him.

"Chibisuke! Wait up~!" yelled Ryoga as he ran as fast as he could after his brother. Ryoma didn't even bother listening as he just turned around a corner and vanished while cursing in his mind. Just because he's too small for his age, his brother always call him by that nickname, and it wasn't helping that he was getting way too used to it. When Ryoga catch up, Ryoma was nowhere to being found. Ryoga gave out a whinny sound before depressingly dragged himself to buy his supplies by himself.

By the time that Ryoga finished shopping and came home, Ryoma had already finished preparing for school and finished his shower as he seat in his flavor seat in the living, far away from all the noises from his father playing with Karupin and the television with a thick book in his face. Completely ignoring Ryoga as he came in.

Ryoga frown. What did he do? He hasn't do anything yet that might make his chibisuke ignoring him. Has he?

Ryoga frowned depend as he gave Ryoma the puppy eyes and dropping ears in full effects. Making Nanako-chan, who was cooking, chuckle and their mother sighed out loud. Ryoga whimpered lowly as Ryoma continue to ignored him. Man, Ryoga wants to cry as weights of sadness stumble on his shoulder from Ryoma's act. Increasing the number of puppy on his eyes. Still, Ryoma completely ignored him for his book. Ryoga sighed out loud before retreating to his room to cry. If Ryoga actually think more, he would remember that Ryoma does not like DOG. He love CATS.

Instead of using puppy eyes, he should have used kittens paws. Nanako chuckled again at her cousin's tactics. Seems like Ryoma was still mad at Ryoga for manipulating his choose of school. The two brothers were just so cute and adorable for the woman to not love them. Regardless of whether it was right.

Sometimes, Nanako had a hard time remembering that Ryoga and Ryoma are brothers and not lovers base on how they acts around each other. There were times when they were so lovey-dovey that she had a hard time keeping up. Then there were times when they fight, like now, because of their closeness. It was like watching a married old couple argued about their closeness and it was making the hair in the back of her neck stood up. After all, Ryoma-chan could be really terrifying when he's mad. When that happened, not even oji-sama would messed with Ryoma-chan.

He was that scary.

Nanako chuckled at the memories of her uncle paling face when face with an enraged Ryoma as she fight shudders that suddenly made her shivered at the thought of an enraged Ryoma. Really, the Echizen were indeed scarier than a psychopath. She has the nightmares to proves it. Especially about a certain accident... Okay, that's that; enough thinking.

Nanako went back to making shortcakes for her college. She made sure to makes two extra for Ryoma since she knew that he really likes sweet. Ryoma have such a sweet tooth from drinking all the grape ponta. Nanako chuckled softly.

Suddenly, Ryoma called behind her back, surprising her but not so much, she was getting used to having Ryoma suddenly pop up behind her. It kind of scared her that she was getting used to Ryoma's tactics thought.

"Nanako-neesan, are you busy?" asked Ryoma with a poker face on, making Nanako chuckled.

"Yes, after the shortcakes are due I have to prepare for the presentation at college tomorrow. Do you need anything, Ryoma-chan?" asked the older sister-like cousin with a soft smile on her face and a gentle attitude.

Ryoma shakes his head as he went around the kitchen looking for something. Nanako look confused because she never seen Ryoma looking around the kitchen or help cooking beside from the occasionally dish washing.

"Ryoma-chan, what are you looking for?" asked Nanako as she tilted her head in confusion, trying to think of what Ryoma was doing.

"I want some pudding so I gonna made them." replied Ryoma as he take out a pan, some shape plastic mold that look like flower and star, then opened the refrigerator for some cream. He then place them all on the table. Nanako watch Ryoma in a daze. She didn't know that Ryoma knew how to make pudding. Wow...

She shouldn't have to be surprised, after all, Nanako's mother drilled cooking lessons to both Ryoga and Ryoma when they were living with them four years ago. Back then, Ryoma never even actually cooked anything and just watch her mother drilled lessons after lessons worth of cooking into Ryoga's head. Ryoga being who he is, catch on the lesson really quick but his cooking talent was next to zero so no matter what he cooked, no matter how good it looks, it taste really bad. Near to the point of food poison. But Ryoma? Nanako never knew...

Nanako watch as Ryoma boil the water, soften the cream until firm, and open two jello crystal packet. Huh? I thought that Ryoma-chan was making pudding? How come he's using jello? Nanako thought with a soft tilted of her head. She then watched Ryoma mixed the apricot and boiling water together until everything has melt. Ryoma then place the mixture into the freezer and start to beat the cream slowly. About ten minutes after, the cream turned to whipped creams and Ryoma took out the mixture from the freezer.

At first glance, the jelly looked liquidity but then Nanako saw the reflections of the surface and understood quickly of how it froze so fast. Ryoma then opened the milkmaid and mixed it with the cream well. He then pours the creams and milkmaid mixtures into the jelly gently before stirring them softly and slowly. Nanako watched as the jelly slowly mixed with the cream into a light red color before it turns pink. She could smell the cherry flavor crystal in the jelly, making her mouth-watering.

After three or so minutes of gently folding the two bowls of mixtures together, the mixtures turned into a smooth looking liquid. Ryoma then washed the ten molds and gently removed as much as water as possible away but leave it wet enough. He then pour the mixtures into the mold slowly until half way before stopping.

Why is he stopping? Nanako asked herself as she watch Ryoma opened the cup broad and take something out.

Ryoma then put a yellowish looking objects into the middle of the mixtures in the mold then filled it up with more jelly mixtures. He repeat the process for all ten mold and closed the lids over them before moving them to the refrigerator. Ryoma wiped his forehead as he sighed out loud.

The kitchen got so quiet as Nanako watch Ryoma with a soft glaze in her eyes.

"Ryoma-chan, where did you learn how to made jelly from?" Asked Nanako in curious. Ryoma lift his eyes brows at her before sitting down in his seat.

"Is called Jelly Pudding. I've come across it when I was browsing the net." Ryoma explained as he stretches his body after all the cooking. The cooking process only took 15 minutes or so but the chilling time as way longer. Ryoma turned to the clock in the oppose wall and noticed that it was only 7:33 PM. Since tonight they were going to have a late night dinner because his mother have a quick check-up, Ryoma was thinking of reading until then but he had already finished the mystery books that he brought with him. With nothing to do, it was getting very boring.

Nanako chuckled at the bored face that Ryoma made. She could tell that this was his first time cooking ever. She was very proud of her nephew. For a first timer, it was great. That much, she could tell just from watching.

"Oi, Seishonen." called Nanjirou from the living room with a racket on his shoulder. Wow, talk about good timing. Ryoma sighed out loud before standing up and went to changes. On the way, he passed his brother's room and asked him if he wants to play. Ryoga said yes immediately and started to changes as Ryoma went to his room. Five minutes later, both father and sons were in the courts. Ryoma versus Nanjirou for thirty minutes and then Ryoga versus Nanjirou for thirty minutes before one hour play on both brothers played.

The score:

Ryoma vs. Nanjirou 3-6

Ryoga vs. Nanjirou 1-6

Ryoma vs. Ryoga 7-5

In two hours and some minutes, their games finished. For this round.

For someone who no longer play tennis, Ryoma sure kicks ass. He wiped the floor with Ryoga. Of course, none of them hold back against each other at all. Just the thought of holding back against each other was enough to chills the air. Ryoga wasn't a moron. He learned his lesson. He used every moves that he could use and more just to stopped Ryoma from gaining win too fast. Shit, at this rate, he wouldn't be an opponent to his beloved chibisuke for long at this rate. Ryoga thought as he pants on the ground with his hands hiding his eyes.

Both Ryoma and Ryoga was panting when their games ends. Nanjirou was watching the in alarm. He was going to have to play with his real strength soon or Ryoma was going to win him next time. That boy improved way too much for someone who doesn't play tennis against anyone but them. Nanjirou really want Ryoma to play again but he knew his son's fear of playing against someone else. That 'accident' was a too large of a wound to Ryoma. Nanjirou sighed out loud.

"Come one boys, let's go home. You guys have school tomorrow and I bet that Rinko is home already. Let's go eats." Nanjirou rushed the brothers, who was still panting on the floor after another one of their all outs plays. Both brother struggles to stand up and followed their father home.

That night, they eat as they talk about what would be happening in the coming weeks. The brothers have school and Nanako has college. Rinko have to work and Nanjirou was going to visits some friends. All in all, everything was good and all. However, Ryoma have a weird feeling at the button of his stomach that made him feeling weird. The type of feelings that made him cautions and alert the whole night, even when he was already asleep.

Oh, Ryoma have no idea how right his intuitions was.

* * *

Hello, thank you for picking up this story. This is my first time writing a story ever and I am super nervous about this. But nevertheless, I finished the first chapter~! ahhhhhhhh...

Thank you... really... Thanks a lot for reading this. Please let me know what you think about this so far. Is it possible for me to continue this story this way? If so, please let me know what's in your, the readers, minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Unattainable**

Manga/Anime: Prince of Tennis

Genres: Romance, School, Action, Sports, Tragic, angst/friendship. AU.

Rating: T+

**Author: Wind of Hurricane**

Pairing: Pillar Pair/Thrill Pair, TezukaXEchizen/FujiXEchizen,

Warning: Yaoi,BxB, Grammars and Punctuation.

Disclaimer: Noted that some of the information in this chapter have come from **[ www . bestlibraryspot horror/ TheStand/index . html]**. None of this information is mine. Thanks the the professional that found them.

* * *

**Previously:**

That night, they eat as they talk about what would be happening in the coming weeks. The brothers have school and Nanako has college. Rinko have to work and Nanjirou was going to visits some friends. All in all, everything was good and all. However, Ryoma have a weird feeling at the button of his stomach that made him feeling weird. The type of feelings that made him cautions and alert the night, even when he was already asleep.

Oh, Ryoma have no idea how right his intuitions was.

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****[****School of the Seigaku]**

* * *

Ryoma woke up feeling that particular feelings when Karupin was licking him. The wet and meowing sounds that he woke him up to made him feel really satisfied with himself for waking up on time. Ryoma wasn't a particularly morning guy but Karupin made it all the more pleasant to woke up in the morning.

"Morning Karupin." Ryoma pet him as he snuggled into Karupin's fur and stretches him on his ears, making Karupin purred. Ryoma chuckled as Karupin meowed and purred into his chest.

"Shall we get ready for school, Karupin?" asked Ryoma as he snuggled more into Karupin's fur, making the cat purrs and meows in agreement.

Ryoma chuckled as he softly got up off the bed as he cautiously made his ways to the bathroom to do his morning routine. After finishing his morning routine, Ryoma made his way to the kitchen to prepare for his lunch, and maybe some of his jelly pudding.

When he gets there, Nanako was already finished preparing their breakfast and their lunch. Ryoma watched as Nanako-chan humming around while grabbing plates and bowls and placing them on the table. She then place the foods in their place before noticing Ryoma by the door with his uniform on.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-chan." Said Nanako as she wiped her hands on the hand towels by the refrigerator.

"Ohayou, Nanako-chan." said Ryoma as he set down on his seat in the kitchen table. Ryoma then noticed that Nanako didn't prepared Ryoga's share.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Nanako chuckled softly before explaining, "Ryoga has left already. He said that he have training." said Nanako as she placed the chopsticks in their place.

Ryoma nearly smirk at the thought. He was right. Having Ryoga in the athletic programs will always make him leaving earlier than Ryoma for morning practice. Ryoma could practically feel his mood getting better and better without having someone bugging him so early in the morning. That someone by the named of Ryoga.

Ryoma nodded to Nanako's explanation as he pick up his rice bowl and start eating with a happy poker face. Nanako chuckled at Ryoma's tactic before getting ready for her presentation.

After breakfast, Ryoma left for school with a rare pleasant mood. After fifteen minutes walking, Ryoma came up to the school's gate. As he stood in front of the gate, Ryoma suddenly have a feeling in the pit of his stomach that were akin to nervous... **Seishun Academy** was the top three most known school for their athletics and academy from **Hyotei Academy,** **Rikkai Dai Fuzoku** and **Rokkaku Junior High ****Rokkaku Junior**** High **from the Kanto region. They were all known for their high academic and athletics levels which were near college levels. It was no wonder that he would get nervous but, his nervousness was from something else. Ryoma's mood vanished into thin air as he frown before dragging his feet inside the school.

* * *

**[Echizen Ryoga]**

* * *

Ryoga stared into thin space as his thought drift to his little chibisuke. It was already 7:39 AM and Ryoma should have getting to school by now. Since Ryoga himself left near early dawn just as the sun was waking up, he let his chibisuke sleep in. What if chibisuke didn't wake up on time and was late? Was that his fault? But if he woke up chibisuke and Ryoma got mad at him, that would be bad too. but...but... surely, Nanako-chan could wake him up? Right?

Ryoga wracked his brain as he rest from the club practice. He knew that Ryoma could have awaken by himself but he just doesn't want to think about the logic of it. Sighing out loud, Ryoga let his head dropped for a short nap and closed his eyes. He felt the presence than seeing it as he made his way toward Ryoga. Judging by the sound of the footstep and the body weight, Ryoga knew who it was.

"Tenchi-senpai, what do you want?" Ryoga asked sarcastically when the person got closer to him. A tsk sound was heard before the presence seat near the dark green boy.

"You sure are relaxing for a freshman." said a stoic voice. Tenchirou Sato was the ace of the kendo club in Seishun Academy for three years straight, before Ryoga showed up that is.

Smirking internally, "Nahhh, I'm just napping before you came. Beside, morning practice was hard." replied Ryoga with no convincing. Tenchirou's eye brown twitch for a second.

"Hard isn't a word that I would use to describes you. After all, you aren't even sweating." said Techirou with a look in his eyes that said he knew what he was seeing. Ryoga smirked at his senpai's observance.

"Just what I was expecting from you, Senpai. You sure have good eye sight. I thought that I was hiding it pretty good but it seems like you got me. So?" Ryoga seat up and looked at Tenchirou with a look in his eyes that said that he was not taking the challenge from the sempai easily.

"Just what are you planning, Echizen." asked the ace as he shot Ryoga a look.

Ryoga blinked in confusion at the question then he smirked.

"What made you think that I'm planning anything senpai?" asked Ryoga with a internal smirk.

"If there's any Echizen that doesn't actually plan when they did something, I would let he or her use my head as a seat." Replied Tenchirou with sarcastic and exaggeration in his voice and eyes. Oh man, he just doesn't know that there was ONE particular Echizen that never plan but did things that are totally out of scale. Ryoga wanted to laugh at his senpai.

"Hahaha, senpai. Don't make me take your words for promise please." Said Ryoga with a glint in his eyes that made the hair in Tenchirou's neck stood up in chills.

Tenchirou Sato found himself bathing in sweats. He could heard his heartbeat ran like a marathon. He swallowed his throat.

"Oi, you're not telling me that there's actually someone like that in your bloodline, are you?" Asked Tenchirou with a glare of his eyes. That would be so unbelievable.

Ryoga stay silent as he let Tenchirou think about the answer himself. As each seconds passed by, Tenchirou could felt the how thick the sweats on his back was getting, and it have nothing to do with his arduous training. It was showing on his face with how pale his was becoming.

Ryoga mentally rolled his eyes as he saw how pale his senpai was getting from the corner of his eyes. Indeed, there was one Echizen that did not plan what he did at all. Was **is **the keyword. That particular Echizen was now the deadliest ,and a merciless Echizen once his enraged, one with a brain that could blow holes straight into the earth's crust if he wanted to. Only if he wasn't so lazy...

No, not lazy. Afraid. Ryoga knew that the accident had left a big blow to Ryoma. That's right. Echizen Ryoma **is** afraid of himself. Ryoga can see why he was holding himself in check constantly, just the though of a unrestrained Ryoma was enough to send chills upon chills down his spine.

Ryoga chuckled to get the chills on his neck away, "Senpai, you really don't want to know if there's actually is one or not." Ryoga warned as he stood up and walked away toward the locker. Leaving behind a pale Tenchirou whom himself wasn't sure if he really want to know now.

'Gahhh, me and my big mouth.' though Tenchirou with a sighed before he followed Ryoga to the locker. It's almost time for school to start anyway.

* * *

**[Ryoma Echizen]**

* * *

Class started just like any other school, Ryoma found out. Nevertheless, Ryoma didn't let his guard down ever since he stepped into the school ground. What made Ryoma being this cautions, Ryoma himself didn't know but he wasn't going to let his guard down until his footstep is inside his own home. Even then, Ryoma's guard was always up to some point.

Ryoma, unlike Ryoga, does not like being the center of attention so he always tried to be as quiet as the air themselves. Which was why he have a thick book infront of his nose now. The book was just getting more and more interesting as the turning point was coming up. It was just getting to the part right after the prologue that things start to make sense for the characters. That's right, Ryoma was reading **The Stand **by **Stephen King.**

It was break time right now as his homeroom just ended for the day, and so, Ryoma took out his thick book as the classroom started to get noisy, to the point that it made his ears early bleed if he knew better. He concentrate on using his imagination to created the world of the book. It wasn't hard, after all, he grow up in America for nearly all his life. He could picture the state that the book settle in, the gas station that the event occurred on, and what happened when the accident collided.

As pages upon pages were turned, Ryoma's full attention was on the book so he barely noticed when the classroom's door was slide opened and the teacher walked in. After all, who was going to pay attention to anyone when your book had just reached the point where the author described the gruesome disease and illness that took place in the book. Man, Stephen King really is the King of the Fiction world.

Just when he reached the end of chapter three, where the part that it said, _"Lila wiped up the mess with a Kleenex. She couldn't remember ever having seen a baby cough up so much snot all at sat down in front of "The Young and the Restless" again, frowning. She lit another cigarette, sneezed over the first puff, and then began to cough herself." _the teacher yelled to the class to quiet down. Ryoma put a bookmark into the pages of his book and put it under the table before bringing his Math notebook out.

Ryoma half-pay attention to the broad as he copy whatever the teacher wrote, but he can't help it if his mind returned to the book as a rush of excitement made his body shivered. He grinned mentally as his poker face play in full bloom for the rest of the class time.

It was near the end of the day when he get to pay full attention to his book, just as their science class come to an end for the day. Only one more class was left and Ryoma can't wait til he was home with Karupin to shares his excitement. What Ryoma didn't forget was the fact that the last class was P.E. as the girl all rushed out to changes while the boy stay behind with their clothes. He knew that today was just for syllabus introduction and warm up, nevertheless, he didn't forget his changes.

After Ryoma changed into his white with red neck T-shirt and a blue jersey, he picked up his thick book, The Stand, and left the room quietly without catching anyone's attention. When he made it to the football field, Ryoma's vision told him that nearly everyone in the field was unknown to him. After all, they were from another classes.

About another 40 students were in the field. Ryoma mentally frowned as he choose to quietly seat on the blench to the left of the field and opened his book. Trying his best to concentrate on the book and leave out the rest of the world, Ryoma didn't noticed when another boy seat beside him. Ryoma didn't even flinch to his presence. He just continue reading like nothing was missing in the first place. Although, Ryoma had his guard up a notch higher than when he was in his classroom.

As he continue reading, Ryoma heard someone called his name but couldn't shift his attention else where other than his book.

"Echizen-kun!" a loud, super loud, voice snapped Ryoma's attention away from his book. Ryoma growled dangerously as he turned his eyes to whoever it was that called him. Only to face with a grumpy teacher whose clearly pissed off.

"Yes?" Ryoma asked with a poker face of uninterested. A soft chuckled was heard from behind him but Ryoma clearly dismissed it for the teacher in front of him was looking like he wanted to kill him.

"I have called for your attention for a while now. Why aren't you answering?!" yelled the teacher, nearly in front of his personal space.

"I'm reading, sensei." Ryoma answered with an unreadable face. Internally, he was imaging kicking the teacher's ass a mile away from his face.

"Well, good Job. NOT, this is P.E., not reading class. You'll have to join the rest of your classmate!" yelled the teacher. The teacher was a male in his mid-30s with a notable mustache in the shape of a V and thick eyebrows. When he closed his eyes, he look like a status.

Ryoma didn't answer but he, however, put his book down after marking his progress. The teacher, whose named Ryoma didn't bother to remember, smile and nodded his head in self-satisfied before leading Ryoma to the field where two teams of eight-counting himself-were already created.

"All of you listen up! we have another ten minutes left to play this! so pay close attention to what I'm explaining." said the teacher before he start listing the American dodgeball's rule. Ryoma mentally swear, if he knew that they were playing dodge-ball instead of soccer, he would have made an excuse. Too late thought.

The rule was simple enough."There are rules in this game, so listen carefully," said the teacher, there are rules that you must remember as you play,

Players will be 4 on 4. That mean there are two games from each sides. Play will be held inside the racquetball substitutions will be allowed once a game has started, expect for injuries. There is a 15 second stall count between each game for substitutions. No substitutions will be allowed after the 15 second may substitute between (10) minute time limit. Team with the most wins in the 10 minutes will be deemed the winner. If teams are tied, there will be a sudden death game to decide the match's will switch ends of the court between every game.

Any question?" asked the teacher after explaining the rules. When no one said anything, the teacher nodded and smile. "The winner for today's game will be exempt from returning your first assignments. That mean that you don't have to do your homework this week if you win! So, good luck~!" The teacher dump the prize. Almost all the student's head snapped into focus at the prize.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed in suspicious. There's no way that a school this stringent could actually let their students off the mark for not doing proper homework. He was proven right when 10 minutes later, all teams tie their games, making the teacher laughed and give out more assignment if possible. However, since it was only the first day of school, he used that as an excuse and didn't assign any homework assignments. Of course, during the entire time, Ryoma made sure that he was the first one out when it was their turns. He didn't want anyone to noticed his physical strength after all.

It was after their games that a teacher from another class came to talk to their teacher. By now, Ryoma made himself learned the named of his teacher. It was Sato-sensei and he happened to have an older twin brother whose also teach as a coach in the same school.

"Listen up class, Takabe sensei here said that their class would like for you guys to join their soccer games. What do guys say?" asked Sato sensei. Some of the boys raise their hands in agreement while the girls choose to stand by side and cheers for them instead. Sato sensei then nodded to Takabe sensei dedicating that his class student's agree to play as well. Takabe sensei then returned to his class, which was where another huge group of student were at. When they came back, the students and the teachers, they introduce each other to the class. Turns out that the class were the one that Ryoga was in.

Yep, that's right. It was Ryoga's class. Ryoga, however, wasn't there which made Ryoma silently happy. After all-

"Chibisuki!"-never mine. He is here now. Thought Ryoma menacingly.

'Chibisuki?' everyone that heard the yelled thought.

Ryoma growled deeply but before he could so or say anything, the ground vanished underneath his feet and the earth spine as strong arms coiled his waist, lifting him up and spins him like a 5 years old kids.

"Ryoga! Put me down!" Ryoma yelled as the earth started to sway in fast motion and then stopped as fast as it start. Ryoma was panting by the time that his feet touched the ground. He sway a little before a vein pop on his forehead as strong arms hug his shoulder and his hair were rubbed by a very familiar face.

"Chibisuki~!" Ryoga cooed as he keep rubbing his face into Ryoma's hair, making the younger Echizen more pissed. Although he stay still and let the older Echizen rubbed to his filled as minutes passed by. By the time that he finished, Ryoma had more than one vein pop up.

"Geez, I haven't seen you for so long~!" whined Ryoga as he just hug the other younger boy tighter. Since Ryoga was 2 headed taller than Ryoma and have a stronger built than Ryoma, the younger Echizen couldn't do anything without drawing attention to himself so he just stand still and let the older Echizen have his way. For now.

"Liar." Ryoma simple answered as he try his best to not turn his older brother into mince meat on the spot. However, Ryoma was safe as the teacher cleared his throat for the older Echizen's attention.

"Ah-hem! Echizen kun, would you please let him go so we could start the game?" Asked Takabe sensei as he smile softly to the them, that would be very convincing if there isn't a chilling feeling from his back. The feeling was dark and forbidding, it's like when their mother's pissed off. So, Ryoga regrettably let go with a whine. Ryoma sighed in relief making Ryoga cried crocodile tears.

"Chibisuki's meany!" he whined, making people sweat drops and Ryoma growled at him, which effectively shut him up.

As the teacher explain the games and the procedure to both class, Ryoma found himself being the goal keeper, of course, not after a lot of rebuttal from Ryoga but he ignored him. It wasn't like he was in need of watching the goal from his side that much anyway. Want to know why? well... because Ryoga made sure that no one can passed the ball to his goal. Which made his classmates mad and him and Ryoma pissed. But after a couple hard glared to his way, Ryoga reluctantly let his teams score, not that they can get pass Ryoma.

It was thirty minutes later that classes were dismissed for the day that Ryoga's classmate tried to talked to Ryoma, trying to make him join the soccer club. Which he flatly said no on the spot. When they returned to the class and changed their clothes, the last school bell ring. A lot of students cheers but most of them were too tired to said much from the soccer game. They really went all out against the senior for those that are in the athletic club.

As Ryoma grabbed his bag, Ryoma made sure to take out his book, **The Stand**, and left the room just as quiet as he came in. By the time that the classroom's door was close, Ryoma already had his full attention on the opened book as he walked toward the school's gate.

The results of his full attention on the book should have been in an accident of some sort, like smacking into trees or people, but to the amusement of others, nothing happened and he safely stepped out of the gate. At least, until he smacked his face into something. Ryoma whined as he rubbed his injured nose with a puzzle face. He knew that there was no one in front of him so what in hell was it that he smacked his face into?

How did Ryoma knew that? To answered that question, you would have to read about a certain part of history from his past that were too gruesome and so literally revolting that people might faint or throat up so lets not go there. To summarized it up, lets say that his grandfather and grand-uncle taught him how to read human's aura or the so-called 'Ki' and master it.

That's why, however or whatever it was that he smack into must have been master at concealing his aura or a telephone pole for him to smacked into it. Although if it was a pole, he would remember that there was one but he didn't remember one near the gate to or from it.

"Are you okay?" A soft yet with surprisingly authority voice asked, making Ryoma nearly jump in surprised. Damn, he must have getting bad at reading aura to not notice someone in front of him until he smacked into them. Not good, need more practice letter on. Thought Ryoma as he tried to stand up and replied to the voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you." Ryoma apology with a little bow without showing his eyes as he let his bang covered them freely. Better be safe than sorry if the person couldn't see his full face.

"Is okay. Watch where you're going next time." said the voice with a tone that dedicate little surprise and curiosity in them.

Ryoma didn't answer, instead, he bow a little and walk away. The thing is, Ryoma didn't need to watch where he was going. As long as he could read the flow of Ki in any living thing, he could make ways for them or find ways for himself without having to see where he was going. This time however, he spread out his senses to nearly ten meters ahead of him as he made his way toward the library instead of his home. Without taking his eyes off his book, of course.

**[Tezuka Kunimitsu]**

After the boy vanished into the messed of students, Tezuka Kunimitsu stare after the after image of what used to the be the black-green hair boy. He can't even sense the boy until he hit him in the back. Surprising him. That boy was something else for him to be able to concealed his own presence like that, to the point that even Kunimitsu can't feel it. There's only one other person that he knew that could concealed his presence like that and that's Fuji Shuusuke. Although, Fuji was able to concealed his presence since he was little from what he's brother told him. So, that's saying something else. Fuji doesn't count because he's someone that Kunimitsu doesn't want to messed with. Even his grandfather agreed that Fuji isn't worth the trouble, which proven countless time when Fuji came over to play tennis with him by nearly destroying their courts whenever they both went all out, even if he won all of them.

That wasn't all, Tezuka Kunikazu learned it the hard way when he actually challenged Fuji to his own games, shoji, only to lose so bad that Kunimitsu winced whenever he remember the results. That being the point, it will bring a lot of troubles if his grandfather found out that there was someone like him in his school, chaos will erupt for sure. Mentally shaking his head, Kunimitsu try to get the boy, whose name he didn't even know, not to mention face he can't even seen, out of his mind. Trying to get that blackish hair that look way too shiny and soft out of his mind was harder than he thought as he wait for his teams to gathered for their first practice match.

Tezuka Kunimitsu knew that if his grandfather found out about this, things will get nasty for both parties. After all, Tezuka Kunikazu doesn't care for gender as long as the other party are strong enough to bare the name Tezuka even if he was from the old generation. His mother was the only exceptions that his grandfather made because she save both his father and grandfather at one point in their life before, not knowing that she had just save the most powerful figure in Tokyo. But that's her and being Kunimitsu's mother, she have her own type of strength.

Now, all he have to do was made sure that his poker face was still in full affect so that no body found out about who's in his mind. Too bad, what he doesn't know was that a certain genius was smirking his way as he watch how he can't seem to take his eyes off whoever it was that smacked into him.

Fuji nearly giggle like a school girl but instead, he mentally grin. Something fun was coming along and no way was Fuji not watching it. Thought the devil himself. Kunimitsu suddenly have a very very bad feeling. Like the type of feelings he got when Fuji was up to no good and caused mayhem to nearly every living person, especially himself.

Tezuka Kunimitsu mentally winced.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**444Title: The Unattainable**

Manga/Anime: Prince of Tennis

Genres: Romance, School, Action, Sports, Tragic, angst/friendship. AU.

Rating: T+

**Author: Wind of Hurricane**

Pairing: Pillar Pair/Thrill Pair, TezukaXEchizen/FujiXEchizen,

Warning: Yaoi,BxB, Grammars and Punctuation/conjugation and whatever else mistakes that I made. Sorry...

* * *

**[Previously:]**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu knew that if his grandfather found out about this, things will get nasty for both parties. After all, Tezuka Kunikazu doesn't care for gender as long as the other party are strong enough to bare the name Tezuka even if he was from the old generation. His mother was the only exceptions that his grandfather made because she save both his father and grandfather at one point in their life before, not knowing that she had just save the most powerful figure in Tokyo. But that's her and being Kunimitsu's mother, she have her own type of strength.

Now, all he have to do was made sure that his poker face was still in full affect so that no body found out about who's in his mind. Too bad, what he doesn't know was that a certain genius was smirking his way as he watch how he can't seem to take his eyes off whoever it was that smacked into him.

Fuji nearly giggle like a school girl but instead, he mentally grin. Something fun was coming along and no way was Fuji not watching it. Thought the devil himself. Kunimitsu suddenly have a very very bad feeling. Like the type of feelings he got when Fuji was up to no good and caused mayhem to nearly every living person, especially himself.

Tezuka Kunimitsu mentally winced.

* * *

**Chapter 3: [Athletic Club vs. Academic Club]**

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since both Ryoga and Ryoma started school. To the confusing of the younger brother, Ryoga and Ryoma rarely met. It might because the Athletic Department was going to have an all grades competition, or performance evaluation, soon within the week, but, Ryoma was glad that his overprotective and complex brother didn't have time to come bother him. And so, he had all the time in the world to read and do whatever he want in school without being locked in the arms of his brother, which will surely suffocating him. Of course, because he would stay away from the athletic clubs like diseases, he didn't know what the other was doing everyday. He didn't know if he wanted to know either, judging by how he came home everyday of the week.

Although Ryoma didn't want to accept it, the fact that he was starting to get lonely without his brother, was making him irritated, all because Ryoma really wanted to see him. Not that he would ever admit that.

Even if they lives together, Ryoma would either be playing tennis with his father, doing homework ahead of time by reading the next topic, play with Karupin, help take out the trash and clean the temple that his moron of a dad was responsible for, occasionally made sweets for himself and Nanako-chan, and reading, all results in not seeing the other older much at all.

All in all, Ryoma didn't even have time to interact with his brother at all lately. When Ryoga got home from practice very late, he would take a shower, then eat dinner with little energy, sometimes even falling asleep on the dinner table with his face in the bowl of rice, and then dragged his body to his bed. Occasionally, he would whined and hugged Ryoma for a couple of second before falling asleep on his feet but Ryoma doesn't count that as his normal brother over energetic self. Even if that over energetic self usually annoyed Ryoma to the point of madness.

Of course, there were other occasionally sneak-in, where Ryoga would sneak into his room and snuggled with him, but it rarely happened ever since they started school and Ryoga started to train kendo. Which was rare considered that he usually would sneak in 3-4 times a week, which sometimes would end with Ryoga getting a bleed nose. Other times, Ryoma didn't bother with it and sleep it through til morning, when he would kick Ryoga out of his bed before Karupin scratches the hell out of him. I mean, come on, Ryoma's turning 13 this year, even if he look like a 9 years old kid. That doesn't give Ryoga, who happens to be at least a head and a half taller than him, any rights to use him as a hugging pillow.

In conclusion, Ryoma rarely seen enough of Ryoga to count as an interaction between two brothers, especially when one of the brother have a brother-complex. It was making Ryoma pout at the lack of interaction from Ryoga. Even the family members was starting to noticed the cause of Ryoma's sulking as each night past by. Not that he was going to tell Ryoga that.

Arg, not good. Ryoma was getting way too restless now that he didn't have anything to do. He just wasn't the type to stay still without reading or stuffing his face into a book. It wasn't like there was a club somewhere that would let him read in peace neither. Ryoma was getting way too bored out of his mind with nothing to do. He finished all of his homework assignment already, by using the time for break between classes. He finished all of his thriller books that he borrowed from the public library too. Now what? Should he visit their school's library? He hope that the library isn't like his old school in America's library.

That seems like a good idea, since he still have at least another 20 or so minutes left until lunch break was over. Mentally nodding to himself, Ryoma stood up and head toward where the library was it. Quietly. When Ryoma reached the door to the library, he stood there gawking at the inferior design on the door flame. It has a pictures carved into it. It was the picture of the whole school in details. Including the trees, yards, football field, and all others field surrounding the whole school. Ryoma nearly fell on his face as he engraved the details into his brain. After what feel like forever gawking at the carving door frames, Ryoma quietly pushed the door opened and stepped inside.

Okay, now his brain was going to be officially shut down. In a figurative way.

Why? Well...

It was because the library was full of students. And why would that shut his brain down?

Well... because the library was HUGE. Like 3 times that sizes of the public library that he usual went to. From what he could see, there were 25 aisles of book shelves lined up across the whole room from corner to corner, leaving the middle opened with sofas and seats. There were, from what he could see, 15 or so windows with designed glass, like from a religious church. From the middle of the room, stand three front desk with 12 computers, 12 scanners right by the computers, and couples of book shelves in the back nearly fulls of books.

The thing that made Ryoma's brain officially going shut down was the that, in the middle of the library, next to the 3 front desks, was 3 bookshelves that have a particular label on. "American Best Selling Authors" it said.

Ryoma blinked back his senses and mentally smile. Like smile. Not smirk. Smile. As he made his way toward that particular shelves. Ryoma could hear his heart beats going faster and faster as he got nearer and nearer to the shelves. As he stopped in front of it, he slowly breathe out and in and out again to slow down his heartbeat, otherwise he was going to have a heart attack right on the spot. He blinked. He blinked again. Okay. He's heart rate was now normal.

Ryoma then slowly skimmed through all the books from the shelve in front of him. He mentally do a small dance as he read through some of the titles that he would kills to read. It must have show on his eyes because the next thing he knew, a girl with an apron approached him with a smile on her face.

"You must likes to read." Said the girl with a soft smile. Ryoma find it hard to talk to a completely strangers so he nodded his head with a frown. Who was she anyway.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Where's my manner? My name is Sato Akari from class 3A. I'm the president of the Library Club." She bow a little as he finished introducing herself. The Library Club? Ryoma wondered.

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku." Short and simple was his introduction. Akari sweat drops he his lack of details but she forgive him since Ryoma likes to read like her.

"If you have any question, you could ask me at the 3rd front desk." Akari decided to leave Ryoma alone so that he could concentrate on picking out his book, although she was surprised that he went for the American session since not a lot of students know enough English to actually really read them, beside herself of course. There were other sections that have German, French, Spanish, and Chinese book but it was smaller than the English section so maybe Echizen kun didn't see them. She wondered as she went back to organizing the books that needs to be re-shelves.

Ryoma went back to picking out his books as he thought about the so called Library Club. Maybe he can join? Nodded to himself, Ryoma took **Invisible** by **James Patterson** and **David Ellis**, **Stephen King's Mr. Mercedes**, "**S**" created by **J. J. Abrams** and written by **Doug Dorst**, and the last one, **The Ninth Orphan** by **James Morcan **and **Lance Morcan **as he made his way toward Sato Akari. When he place the four books down, Sato Akari smile at him before searching for his name on the computer before she scanned the books._  
_

"Sato sempai, is the Library Club opens for new member?" Asked Ryoma when she handed him the books. Akari was very surprised that Ryoma was interesting in the club and was so happy that she nearly cried in happiness. She nodded happily as she rushed to get him a form. Taking the form, Ryoma take out a pen from no where and started filing it. After what seems like forever for Akari, Ryoma handed her the filled out form. She smile brightly.

"Okay, Echizen kun. Welcome to the Library Club. As the named suggested, we meet here in the library 3 times a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school every week. Our tasks involved in organizing books, cataloging books into the systems, we also have a once every month discussions on the book that we read that month. What's the best thing is that when new book come in, we'll be the first ones to read them. Aside from those that were pre-order. The rest, its ours to read." Akari told him with a satisfying smiles on her face. She definitely like the advantages that the Library Club have. And judging from Ryoma's eyes, so was he.

"Thank you, senpai." Said Ryoma as the bell rung. She nodded in understanding as she went back to what she was doing. That's weird. She's the president of the Library club but why was she staying behind and not going to class. Maybe she have independent study? That wouldn't be a problem since the school does have that programs. Mentally nodded to himself, Ryoma made his way back to his classroom with his books. The next period was History and he didn't want to miss it.

When Ryoma made it to his class, he found out that the teacher wasn't even there yet. So, he just quietly went back to his seat. When a couple of minutes passed by and the teacher still didn't come yet, his classmates started to panic a little. Since everyone knew that their History teacher wasn't very healthy, they started to get nervous and worried. Even Ryoma because the teacher, Fujiwura sensei, was a woman in her mid-30s that have a heart problem. She was nice, patience, and very smart. She teaches in ways that normal teacher find it childish and a waste of time. That's what made her the teacher that everyone love.

When the door opened, drawing everyone's attentions, Ryoma was a little disappointed and worried that it wasn't Fujimura sensei but Sato sensei from class 3-something...

"Okay, class. Calm down and take your assigned seats. We're be taking attendance then I will answered your question." As everyone shuffled to their seats, no one says anything. The atmosphere was tense and gloomy with worries. When Sato sensei finished with the attendance, the class erupted into a chaos of questioning.

"Okay. Okay! Calm down! One at a time. Just for starter, nothing is wrong with Fujimura sensei. She have to take an early leave because of family emergency. So don't draw conclusion as of yet." It was then that sighed were heard all over the room in relieves. It was good that nothing has happened to Fujimura sensei. The yet part was left but Ryoma didn't want to think about it.

"Now then, anyone else have any question?" Asked Sato sensei. When no one raise their hands, Sato sensei nodded to himself and then begin the lesson. The whole times, Ryoma was only half paying attention as he's attention keep moving to the stacks of books on his table. Nevertheless, his notes was even neater than what the teacher wrote on the broad, so even if Sato sensei knew that he was half paying attention, he leave it alone.

By the time that classes end, Ryoma was ready to head out as fast as possible so he could read. But no, Sato sensei have something else planned.

"Echizen kun, please wait." called Sato sensei as Ryoma stopped by the door, all the while blinking in confused and curiosity.

"Yes?" He asked when Sato sensei grabbed his teaching materials and walk toward him.

"Your brother is Echizen Ryoga, right?" Asked Sato sensei with a small smile and calculated eyes. Ryoma instantly went into alert mood.

"Yes?" What did Ryoga do now?

"Hahaha, you don't have to look that alert. Your brother didn't say anything about you. Is just that I would like you to come with me to the dojo." said Sato sensei as he signal for Ryoma to walk with him, "You see, the coach for the Kendo team is my twin brother. He was having a hard time making Ryoga listen to him because he tends to go over his limits. So I was thinking that maybe you could talk to him." Sato lead them into the back of the school where a big dojo was soon seen. Ryoma nearly winced when he heard the shouting sound from the dojo as the students practice their wooden sword.

When he made it through the door, he could see what Sato sensei was saying as he watches Ryoga swing his wooden swords with too much strength and precise as he counted. It was 99,999 when Ryoma eyebrows twitched. No wonder Sato sensei was having a hard time keeping Ryoga in control. Ryoma could feel his aura all the way over from the door. It seems like Ryoga was in no mood to joke around like he usually was. From what his aura was doing around the dojo that nearly made everyone else pissed in their pants.

Ryoma sighed out loud as he watched Ryoga counted to 100,000 strokes. Enough was enough.

"Ryo-nii." Ryoma called across the dojo as Ryoga froze with his wooden sword, the shinai, in mid-air. Ryoma could see Ryoga swallowing whatever it was that was stuck in his throat before slowly turned toward him. Everyone else froze the seconds that Ryoma called as they turned their attention to him. What they see what a kid no more than 9 years old standing by the door with his arms fold across his chest with the appearances, except the height, of almost the same at the cause of their misfortune. The cause that made them wanted to run for their life. Echizen Ryoga. The newly replace Ace of the Kendo Club.

Now then, why did Ryoga froze like a deer caught in headlight? Well... because it never was a good thing to have Ryoma acted like a typical brother.

Ryoma had only called him Ryo-nii once when he was on the verge of killing him. And that wasn't a very good memories because that accidents was the cause of what Ryoma was now. Still, even if Ryoma was younger than him by 3 years, Ryoma was still a full edge Echizen. A feared one at that. Ryoga shivered as he tried his best to not moved away from his spot due to the tenseness of his muscles. One wrong move and his dead. Although he didn't know what he do now to deserve Ryoma's wrath this time.

"Ch-chibisuke. W-why are you here?" asked Ryoga as he slowly trying to relaxed in his place. He was happy that Ryoma actually come visits him at a 'athletic club' but his fears were elapsing his happiness.

"What? I can't come?" Ryoma try not to sound disappointed but by the way that Ryoga's eyes widen and the tenseness in his muscle, not to mention his aura, Ryoga could feel the disappointment in his voice.

"Eh?" Ryoga stupidly murmured. Wait. Does that mean that his chibisuke came here because he wanted to see him? Right? Right? Ryoga thought as he was institutionally ready to hug Ryoma to dead. But before he could move a muscle, Ryoma turned away.

"I see I'm not welcome here. Bye then-" Ryoma started as he turned away from the dojo.

"W-wait! Chibisuke! You can stay. You can stay! Please stay!" shouted Ryoga as he panicking from across the dojo, making the students there wonder who the little dude was to made the demon of the Kendo club this hysterical. They didn't know that Ryoga have a brother complex. Yet.

Stopping, Ryoma turned back to Ryoga with excitement in his eyes. "Really?" asked Ryoma. If Ryoga didn't knew better, he could have sworn that Ryoma was actually hopefully pouting and sulking as he turned away. Damn, that's cute. Thought Ryoga as he nodded faster than he could say yes to Ryoma.

"Okay, fine. By the way, what were you doing?" asked Ryoma suspiciously as he glared at Ryoga. Ryoga nearly jump out of his skin as he met Ryoma's eyes.

"I'm-I'm practicing?" Ryoga nervously answered. It wouldn't be good if he find out why Ryoga was so pissed off.

"Why?" Ryoma pieces a hard glare at Ryoga. He better tell him the true or else...

Ryoga looked away from Ryoma as he pale slyly. Ryoma sighed out loud before walking toward Ryoga with the intentions of kicking his ass.

"Ryo-nii~" Ryoma called in a sickeningly-sweet voice that promised dark torture. Ryoga instinctively and intellectually move farther away from him. Ryoma shot him a look that said "tell me or you're dead". Ryoga shivered before sighing out loud and take off his bandanna that held his wide hair together before running a hand through it in frustration.

Ohh? Ryoga was actually frustrated? There aren't many things that can made Ryoga frustrate, aside from his brother complex that is. Ryoma thought as he stopped and wait for his brother to give in.

"You do know that the competition between the Athletic Department and the Academic Department was this Friday?" Asked Ryoga. Ryoma nodded but the questions in his eyes was there. "Well... I made a bet with the class president that if I lost...I would go out with his sister." Ryoga finished as he look like he was in hell.

"You what?" Ryoma wasn't sure that he heard that right. Let's admit it, girls flunks over Ryoga way too much that it made Ryoga nearly insane.

"That I'll go out with his sister!" yelled out an over frustrated Ryoga whom look like he just came out of a bad movie. Not a boring ones but the type that he did not like at all. Period.

"How the hell do you made that promise?" asked Ryoma with a twitch of his eyes.

"It was a mistake! Don't look at me like that chibisuke~! I didn't wanna bet either but before I knew what he was doing, the bet was place already!" shouted Ryoga as he look like he was ready to cry his life out.

"Why not just go out with her then?" asked Ryoma with no intention of hurting Ryoga whatsoever.

"Hell no! She's not my type in both physical and mental!" shouted Ryoga with frustration in his good looking feathers.

"Is that why you trying to kill yourself here? Because you somehow knew that you'll lose?" asked Ryoma with a unreadable face. Ryoga winced.

"N-no..." somehow, Ryoma could tell that he was lying. Ryoma raised his eyebrow. Ryoga winced.

"So, you need training?" asked Ryoma with a somewhat look like a smile. Ryoga blushed so red that he nearly have a nosebleed. After all, Ryoma rarely smile. And when Ryoga said rarely, he meant like once every three to four years. That's like never. Never ever.

"Ch-chibisuke... d-did you just s-smile?" Asked Ryoga as another type of completely different shivers made its way toward his neck.

"Huh? You must be dreaming."

"No way. I'm pretty sure that you just smile!" Ryoga yelled with stars in his eyes. Ryoma really did smile right? Right? It wan't just his imagination right? Right? Right? Please don't let it be his imagination! Ryoga plead.

"I did?" Ryoma tilted his head as he asked the question, making his hair fall to the other side of his head. Making his dark almost green eyes seems bigger than it was already was. Ryoga's eyes widen as he caught a glance of Ryoma's eyes. The next thing Ryoma knew, Ryoga was on the floor with a nosebleed.

What the hell? What's wrong with him now? Did he push his body past the limits?Ryoma think dumbly. He sighed deeply before kicking Ryoga in the stomach, right next to a acupuncture point that happens to be the taiyi point.

"Urge! Ch-chibisuke! I'm up! I'm up!" replied Ryoga weakly as he tried to stand up with his bleeding nose. Ryoma sighed out loud before crunching down to Ryoga's eye level and take out his handkerchief to clean Ryoga's nosebleed.

For some reason, Ryoga's nose just bleed faster, only this time with a red face. What the hell? Is he having a fever?

"Ch-chibisuke~!" was the only warning that Ryoma got before Ryoga knock his breath out with his hug. Can't Breath! Ryoma struggled. Ryoga could be so damn strong when he hugged Ryoma. That's why he always distance himself from his brother, otherwise, he might be dead from suffocating long time ago.

"Ryo-Ryoga! Can't breath!" Ryoma cried as he struggle to breath. It was making his eyes stained from lack of oxygen.

"Ah! Sorry...hhehehehe. Who tell you to being so damn adorable~?" Ryoga rebuttal as he try to control himself from hugging Ryoma again due to his cuteness. Damn it, Ryoma was just too adorable. Just too damn adorable, especially with that red face and a little teary eyes.

Ryoma mentally facepalm with a sweat drops. So does the other students who was watching the scene like a movie play.

"Well?"

"Huh? Well what?" asked Ryoga with a puzzle face.

"..."

"Chibisuke?"

"Are you doing to train or what? Otherwise, I'm leaving. I have books to read." Ryoma replied with a bored face. Making Ryoga winced then cried crocodile tears. What? Ryoma would rather read his book and then being with him?

"I'll train! I'll train! So, you will watch me right?! Watch me okay?!" Ryoga asked nearly desperate. Just nearly.

"Watch you? Yadda!" Ryoma answered as he turned away from Ryoga and missed his shocking face. No way was he going to torture himself with boredom.

"W-why not chibisuke?" whined Ryoga now with wide shocked eyes.

"Datte, I'll be scheduling your training. You have only four days left til the competition. Just stroking your sword isn't going to made you any better." Said Ryoma as he stood up and dust off his non existing dust from his pant without looking at Ryoga. He could tell that Ryoga was crying crocodile tears again.

"Eh?" the looks on Ryoga's face made everyone sweat drops in more than one way. Ryoga hope and wished that he heard wrong. Please let it be wrong!

Too bad for Ryoga, the gods never listened to his pervert mind's requested before and it certainly wasn't going to help him this time.

"I'm training you and that's final. Got a problem with that?" asked Ryoma with a face that says "Say No and you'll suffer". The people who were watching shuddered as Ryoma instinctively shook his head so fast that his neck might have snapped under the pressure. Making the students in the dojo clenched as they rubbed their neck. Sato sensei- the coach- was shaking his head with a sighed as he watch the scene in amusement.

"Good. Now lets go home. I still wants to read my books later." was all Ryoga heard from his chibisuke before Ryoma walked away from him and toward the door, out to the dojo. When Ryoma made a 'tsk' sound, Ryoga realized that he hasn't moved from his spot yet. And so, he rushed after Ryoma telling him to wait because he have to change. Ryoma stopped and turned a bored face toward Ryoga, letting him known that he was going to wait right where he was standing. Ryoga nodded sharply before storming off to change, leaving Ryoma bored so he took out one of his books that he borrowed and starts to read.

By the times that Ryoga came back, Ryoma had already finished two chapters of reading and going on the third. Seeing that Ryoma wasn't going to stop reading, Ryoga sighed out loud as they starts to walk home.

"Chibisuke, should I go ahead and ready the dojo?" Ryoma look at Ryoga with confusion in his eyes, making Ryoga wanted to hug the life of out him but he stop himself. Ryoma think about that for a couple of seconds before nodding.

Ryoga smile cheerily and before he could stopped himself, Ryoga hugged Ryoma tightly and then peak the younger brother's cheeks in happiness before letting him go and ran full speed ahead. Not even remembering that he's muscles was near its limits due to having hugged his chibisuke and kissed him.

Ryoma's eyebrows twitch. 1 time. 2 times. 3 times. Then a light bolt nearby exploded as if Ryoma's aura squeezed it tightly to the point of explosion. Ryoma sighed out loud as he's eyebrows kneel tightly together for a couple of seconds before he breathe deeply in and out. Ryoma continue to read as he expand his senses to his surround. He didn't even made it to his 5 steps when a painful yelled made his head snapped into alert mood. Someone was in pain, Ryoma's brain told him.

Before he could stop to think about his actions, Ryoma had already dashed toward the voice. In another 5 seconds and with the speeds that he ran, Ryoma reached the scene where a group of 5 teenages, who clearly were delinquents, was ganging up on a elder man. He couldn't see the elder clearly but he could tell that the old one was in pain. His back. Ryoma's senses told him. He must had snapped his back. The old man's aura was making Ryoma's senses restless for some reasons. Like something was wrong with the elder and it was killing him inside slowly and painfully. It was then that Ryoma saw the bloods below the elder's feet.

Ryoma froze. His bloods ran cold. It was like every cells in his body was shutting down and he can't do anything about it. Ryoma breathe out slowly as he fight back the shudders that were fighting their ways into his back. Ryoma glinted his teeth in frustrations before breathing out and control his harsh laboring breath before his mind reminds him why blood was never a good thing. Before it awake a nightmare that would eventually tore Ryoma's to his deepest hell.

Ryoma then gained control of his senses when the elder let out a whimper that made the hair in his neck stood up. Before Ryoma knew what he was doing, he dropped his backpacks and books on the ground. In a blink of an eye, the leader of the delinquent's group was flat on the ground with his eyes rolled back, making only the whiteness visible. Then another guy was on his kneel with the same looks in his eyes. By the time that the other three noticed, a kick was on their stomach simultaneously, making the three gasped out loud before hitting their knees and passed out. They couldn't even see their attacker's face. All in less than 10 seconds.

Ryoma stopped and let his senses pick up the delinquent's ki to made sure that they didn't die yet. Sensing their breathing and ki still alive. he nearly let out a breathe before turning his attention to the elder man who was now clenching his stomach to stop the bleed, which wasn't very effective.

Ryoma shuddered slyly as he made his body moved to the elder man.

"Oji-san, are you okay? Let me help you to the hospital-" Ryoma haven't even finished his sentences when the old man turned to him looking as pale as a sheet and reached out his hand. Ryoma instinctively caught the hand and brought it to his shoulder.

"There's a hospital near here. Could you stay conscious with me?" Ryoma asked the old man as he tried to control his shivering. It wasn't helping that the elder's blood was getting more and more visible through his hand. Ryoma used his feet to kick his backpack and book to the air before using his other hand to caught them and putting his book inside as he slugged it into his other shoulder.

The old man was breathing more slower and slower as they made their ways toward the streets. There was still another five minutes or so before they reached the hospital and the old man was making Ryoma more and more nervous at his blood lost.

"Old man, hold onto my neck as tight as you can." was the only warning that Ryoma give out as the old man carried it like a order for dead and life. It was a dead or live situation. Ryoma pick, princess style, the old up as he moves his ki and concentrations to his feet before dashing at top speed. The old man shut his eyes tight as he clench his stomach tightly, the same to Ryoma's neck. When they reached the door to the hospital, Ryoma didn't bother pushing the door open. He kick them opened with a bang that echo across the room, catching everyone's attention.

"I need a doctor here!" Ryoma screamed. Ryoma didn't even bother with the fact that he used one of his karate kick on the door, resulting total destruction. He didn't bother with how much his arms was shaking nor how his kneel was red with the old man's blood. The next scene was a rushed of nurse running back and ford as they rushed the old man's into ER. Ryoma was going to wait for the doctor but his shaking hand and the blood on his knees was making him hard to breathe.

Ryoma shakingly pull out his cellphone and speed dialed number 2. It went straight to his father's cellphone, which was rarely used. Nanjirou pick up on the 3rd ring.

"hello~!" Nanjirou's cheeky voice came from the other line, making Ryoma smile mentally at the familiar voice. His hands shook lessen as he nearly sighed in relieve.

"O-otousan..." Ryoma replied weakly. Nanjirou's good mood vanished instantly as he recognized Ryoma's voice. Ryoma never called him that unless he was near breaking point. Nanjirou does not want to hear the word Otousan from Ryoma... because it dedicated that something was terrible wrong with his youngest son.

"Ryoma? Where are you?" Nanjirou went straight to the problem. Ryoma would have smile if he wasn't so tired so sudden.

"The hospital near my school. Dad... come pick me up." Ryoma plead weakly as he slumped into the wall behind him.

"I'm coming. Wait where you are." Nanjirou answered as running could be heard in the background along with the sound of keys jiggling together.

"I'm in front of the ER..." Replied Ryoma weakly as he shut his eyes and bring his knees to his face before his whole body shook softly. Ryoma was near labored breathing as his whole body was already ready to give up on him. Ryoma weakly let his cell phone hang up by itself. In what feel like forever, Ryoma's breathing slow down a little, enough for him to let his senses surround him like a safe blanket.

"Chibisuke!" a familiar voice shout as running footstep was heard. Ryoma look up to see a pale Ryoga running toward. Ryoma whimpered in relief before throwing himself into Ryoga's arms as he slumped in the warmness of the familiar aura. Both brother slide to the floor as Ryoga rock their body back and ford.

"Ryoma..." a soft familiar voice that was his father called from his left. Ryoma turned his head toward the voice and found his father's face near his, making him sighed in relief. Ryoma hate being so weak like this. He hate the feeling that his body was giving out on him. He hate the scents of blood in the air. He hate how his body turned cold whenever he seem them. Worse of all, he hate the fact that he can't do anything about it but let times slowly heal him. Even if that itself would sometimes give him nightmares of that 'accident'.

A rough hand was on his head petting him in a tenderness and leniency manner. Minutes passed like that until Ryoma feel that he could stand up on his own. He gave Ryoga a little push to let him know that Ryoma wanted him to let go, Ryoga reluctantly let go slow. He didn't want to let his chibisuke go... especially after seeing the sight on him on the floor with his head on his knees. It was making Ryoga worries, mad that he didn't go home with him, and scared. He was scared that Ryoma would lost himself in his own darkness. His own nightmare.

Nevertheless, he knew that his chibisuke was strong. Mentally and physically. He just need peace and quietness to heal his wounds from the 'accident'. He knew that Ryoma especially need times. That's why that all moved to Japan when Ryoga could had stay in America with his grandparents, but no, Ryoga wasn't going to let his beloved chibisuke come to Japan by himself, even if his father was coming along. There's just no way in hell was he going to let chibisuke be by himself at a time like that.

Just then the emergency light went off, dedicating that the surgery was over. First, two head doctors came out looking tired and exhaust. Then the old man was then pushed out from the room with two nurse by his side. The doctor look over at Ryoma and sighed out loud before taking his mask, gloves and his green-light coat off. He walked over to Ryoma.

"Are you the one that take him here?" asked the doctor. Ryoma nodded as he eyed the doctor cautiously. The doctor smile a bit, "Thanks to your help, the patient is now out of danger. Any minute later and it might have been too late. Do you know the patient by any chance?" asked the doctor. Ryoma shakes his head.

"I see. Well, the patient's named is-" The doctor was interrupted by Ryoma. "Please don't. I don't want to know who he is nor do I want he to know who I am. I came across him by chance only. Please withhold my involvement from this case." Ryoma asked the Doctor with the eyes that plead. The doctor was taken back as he looked into Ryoma's eyes. It wasn't the eyes of a 12 years old boy. The boy's eyes was much older and have been through a lot from what he could tell. The doctor nodded his head.

The Echizen family left just like that. The doctor couldn't make them filed out any information so they give up. When the father and sons got home, their cousin, Nanako was calmly cooking in the kitchen while their mother was nowhere in the house, according to Ryoma's aura reading. Nanako pause in the middle of cutting a carrot and sniffed the air. Blinking, she turned around and was face with a bloody Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun!" she ran to him, all the while checking his body for injuries. She sighed in relief when found no injuries.

"I'm okay, Nanako-chan. Please call me when dinner is ready. I'm going to take a bath." Nanako nodded to him with worries on her face.

"Chibisuke, I'm coming too." Ryoga added. There's no way he was leaving Ryoma in the bathroom by himself. Normally, Ryoma would smack him in the head, making the older brother seeing stars, but this time he was too tired and just nodded. Ryoga looked worried but he shut his mouth and help Ryoma up the stairs. Ryoga lead them straight to the bathroom and made the younger Echizen seat on the table after instructing him to take his clothes off. Ryoga then left to grabbed 2 towels and their clothes, PJ for Ryoma while shorts for Ryoga.

When Ryoga came back, Ryoma was washing himself with warm water and raising it. Ryoga smile before taking his own clothes off. If it was another time, Ryoga would probably be having nosebleed but now he was too worried to have inappropriate thoughts. After their baths, the Echizen brother came down to the dinner just as Nanako finished placing the dishes in place.

That night, dinner was quiet and calculated. By the time that their mother came home, both brother was already asleep, with the youngest snuggled against the oldest. Leaving Nanjirou to explain what happened to his wife. It seems like he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight either.

* * *

**The Tezuka Household**

* * *

The Tezuka houshold members was seating around their traditional low wooden table waiting for the head of the house to be home. It has already been 6 hours since he left the house and hasn't called home. Whether he was at his friendly rival, the Sanada, or not, they didn't know since he hasn't called home. Kunimitsu mother sighed with a hand on her cheeks before standing up and head for the phone. She can't no longer wait for her father-in-law to called home. She was having a bad feeling, causing her to be restless.

Tezuka watched his mother from the corner of his eyes as she pick up the phone and dialed what he believe to be the Sanada residential's number. He turned back to the cup of tea on his hand and take a sipped. His grandfather wasn't the type that would be late to come home without calling first. When his mother come back to the table and take a sit between the 2 other Tezuka, she sighed out loud again.

"Sanada-sama said that father hasn't been to his house for the last two week." Ayana said with worries on her pretty face. Kuniharu, Kunimitsu's father, sipped his cup of tea while ran his hand through hers, while looking worried too. Times like this made Kunimitsu wanted to leave the couple to their selves but no wasn't the time so he wait.

Ring Ring Ring. The phone right. Ayana looked up with hope in her eyes before standing up a little too fast and knock the table, causing the tea cups to nearly flipped over.

"Hai. This is the Tezuka's household." Ayana answered. "Nani?" she pale slyly making her husband stood up and walked toward her. Kunimitsu looked at his mother's pale face and knew it instantly that whatever the called was about wasn't good. "Hai. Arigatou gozaimashita." Kuniharu's hand was on her shoulder, holding her in place in case she faint.

"Oh... anata... Otou-sama is in the hospital." She was pale and nearly shaking. There were tears on her eyes, making Kunimitsu uncomfortable. He never liked it when his mother or sister cried. Anyone else can cry for all he care but he can't take it when his mother or sister was sad.

"Okaa-sama, please calm down. Did they said anything else?" Asked Kunimitsu with his stoic face now with worries on it.

"Ahh, they said that he's safe now so we could go visit." Ayana said. Both father and son nodded as they made their way toward the door, one grabbing the keys while the other opened the door for his mother, whom now have a light jacket over her clothes.

When they made it to the hospital, the doctor immediately called them over. They didn't even need to asked the service desk. The doctor that called them was wearing a white lab coat and a glass, his bang was pushed back into style, leaving only a couple of hair to the left. The man was tall. Almost 2 meter tall. He could be passed for a model if he wasn't wearing the lab coat.

"Tezuka Kuniharu?" asked the doctor as he lead the family toward his office. Kunimitsu's father nodded his head. When the doctor opened the door and lead them into a sofa, they take their seats while Kunimitsu stand by his mother's side.

"I'm doctor Yanagi Kenji." Doctor Yanagi held out his hand for Kuniharu as they shook their hand while Ayana bow slyly in introduction. Same with Kunimitsu.

"Okay, since all members are here. I will you what happened." Yanagi sensei started with the nodded from the Tezuka's side.

"Today was suppose to be the day that I leave early for a family dinner but that plan was scrapped off when a kid carried in Tezuka Kunikazu. He was stabbed in the stomach near his abdomen. It was by luck that the kid got him here before he bleed to death. It was very near. I managed to get him a blood transfusion, and save him just in time. It was very near. Now then, the other party that stabbed him was arrested and is now in the local police station. Is there any question?" asked the doctor after he explained the situation like he was explaining today's weather.

"Who was it that help my father?" asked Kuniharu. Ayana sighed in relief as she nodded in agreement to her husband's question. The doctor look down for a bit before facing them again.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka-san, I can't help you with that. The boy doesn't want me to tell you and I am confidentially bond by it." replied the doctor with a serious look.

"However, if the patient wakes up and remember who the boy was then that's another story." Yanagi looked a little too excited as he said that.

Ayana smile as she thanks the doctor.

"The patient will be waking up in about another 5 hours. By then, visitor's hour will be over. Please come back tomorrow. Although, one of you could stay for the night." explained the doctor.

"Hai. Thank you very much." Kuniharu bowed as he stand up.

"Haru, I'll stay. You and Mitsu have work and school tomorrow." said Ayana before neither father or sons could said anything. When they left the doctor's office, Yanagi sensei smile to himself, "Good luck looking for him. I doubt that it will be easy looking for a Echizen who doesn't want to be found."

When both father and son got home, they went straight to bed. Although they didn't fall asleep for sometimes because of worries and other for thinking too much. For Kunimitsu, it was because he was thinking about who the savior was. For Kuniharu, it was because of worries and for missing his wife. By the time that they fall asleep, it was near midnight already.

* * *

**[The Echizen Household]**

* * *

When Ryoga woke up the next morning, Ryoma was already back to his old self. Ryoga was going to hug Ryoma for his worth of life, but was stopped by a paper that slammed on to his face. OH. OH .OH. Guest what was on the paper!

To the horror of Ryoga, Ryoma remembered his training. Even after what happened yesterday. Ryoga winced as he read the lists. When he finished reading the sheet that schedule his training, Ryoga pale nearly as white as the sheet in his hands.

"Ch-chibisuke? Are you serious about this?" asked Ryoga who was now on the floor with a shaking hands holding the sheet of paper tightly. Shit, he was going to die after the training.

"You want to win right?" asked Ryoma who look a little to amuse for Ryoga's own good. Ryoga groaned before sighing out loud in defeated. Ryoma smirked.

This is going to be so fun~! Ryoma mentally grinned in a way that send shivers down Ryoga's spine, and the spine of Ryoga's soon to be competitors, whom at the moment was either eating their breakfast or getting their shoes on.

Life was good when you woke up early in the morning without a nightmare~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Unattainable**  
Manga/Anime: Prince of Tennis  
Genres: Romance, School, Action, Sports, Tragic, angst/friendship. AU.  
Rating: T+

**Author: Wind of Hurricane**  
Pairing: Pillar Pair/Thrill Pair, TezukaXEchizen/FujiXEchizen depends.  
Warning: Yaoi (BxB),Languages, Grammars and Punctuation/conjugation and whatever else mistakes there is.

Disclaimer: The following songs and lyrics doesn't not belong to Wind of Hurricane.

* * *

**~ [Previously] ~ **

To the horror of Ryoga, Ryoma remembered his training, even after what happened yesterday. Ryoga winced as he read the lists. When he finished reading the sheet that schedule his training, Ryoga paled nearly as white as the sheet in his hands. Are you serious?

"Ch-chibisuke? Are you serious about this?" asked Ryoga who was now on the floor with a shaking hands holding the sheets of paper tightly. Shit, he was going to die after the training.

"You want to win right?" asked Ryoma who look a little to amuse for Ryoga's own good. Ryoga groaned before sighing out loud in defeated. Ryoma smirked.

This is going to be so fun~! Ryoma mentally grinned in a way that send shivers down Ryoga's spine, and the spine of Ryoga's soon to be competitors, whom at the moment was either eating their breakfast or getting their shoes on.

Life was good when you woke up early in the morning without a nightmare~!

* * *

**Chapter 4: [Ryoma and Ryoga]**

* * *

Life wasn't always so bad for Ryoga even when he was at his worst. That would be because he have a great family and a cute little brother waiting for him at home everyday. A couple of years ago, he would train under the killing sun in the middle of nowhere with his father and brother, he would always complained about things that no one cared in particular. Like the weather conditions or how stupid his father was being or so adorable his chibisuke was when sweating like rains. But now, he thanks the training that his grandfather made his father trained him. Otherwise, he might be dead now because of Ryoma's training.

Back in the day, Ryoma was always the type to pushed himself beyond limits and back again, but Ryoga wasn't that type. He's lazy and a skirt-chaser. And then that 'accident' happened, resulting a traumatic Ryoma and a sealed Nanjirou. When that accident happens, Ryoga was too slow to stopped the bullet and the results was dead for both side, making Ryoga regretted that he didn't trained enough that why he can't protect his brother and father that night.

STOP~! No more thinking of the past! Ryoga told himself as he dragged himself into the bathroom for his hot bath. After training with chibisuke, Ryoga didn't have much of energy to spared at the moment. He just wanted to take his bath and go to sleep. After his bath, he was going to go straight to bed and that's final! He didn't want to do anything else. He didn't have the strength to do anything else, maybe sneaking to his chibisuke's room and snuggle with him but that sounds like it takes a lot of energy so he passed this time. Beside, Ryoma would probably be too tired.

He did just that. Ryoga went straight from the bathroom to his bed and was already knocked out before his head hit the pillow, making his pillow wet from his wetting hair. Although, Ryoga would always put his pillows to dried by the windows before he left for school everyday. This routine continue for the rest of the week until Friday came with the tensions in the air, making the school suffocated. Glares were exchanges from students to students as the teacher sweat drops at the tensions in the air.

On that Friday morning, Ryoga left one hour earlier than usual, making Karupin woke up from the sound of the door closing, which then results in an early rising Ryoma, though waking up a very deathly Ryoma.

"Karupin... what time is it?" Groaned Ryoma as he stuffed his face back into his pillow.

"Meow~" Karupin answered as he rubbed against Ryoma's head, trying to wake Ryoma up. It succeed. Ryoma groaned before forcing his eyes to open and let his senses out into the room then farther into the house. His mother, father and Nanako chan were still sleeping but Ryoga wasn't in his room nor anywhere inside the house. Ryoma assume that he left early. Which was true.

"I'm up, I'm up Karupin..." the cat purred as Ryoma scratched his left ear before dragging himself to the bathroom for his morning routine. When he finished with it, Ryoma went to the kitchen for some water only to find himself looking at the clock in annoyance. It was only 5 A.M. Why the hell was he up so early?!

Ah! That's right. Karupin wakes him up! Ryoma sighed loudly before grabbing a glass and pour some water from the container in the refrigerator and drinking it in one go. Since he was up early, maybe he should make his own lunch today, and maybe one for his brother too. Nodded to himself, Ryoma set out to cook. By the time that Nanako woke up, Ryoma had already nearly finished with arranging the food into his and Ryoga's lunch box. Only his was a lot larger with 3 story.

Button are rice and onigiri(s), middle are meats, vegetables, and sauces for the meat which included shrimps. Then the top ones are his sweets which were made off different favors of jelly in different shapes and sizes, and some other snacks that Nanako chan made last night. All set~! Ryoma sighed out loud, proud of himself for being able to made this much in just 2 hours.

Nanako smile as she saw that Ryoma had also prepared one for her.

"Wow, Ryoma kun. What's the special occasion today? Why are you up so early?" Asked Nanako with a soft smile that said thank you for the bento.

"Ohayou, Nanako chan. Karupin woke up when Ryoma left so he woke me up too. Since I have nothing to do so early in the morning and can't go back to bed, I figure I'll made my lunch and Ryoga's since he have a competition today. It might make him more motivated." Explained Ryoma as he wrapped the bentos in cloths. Nanako chuckled softly as Ryoma moved from the kitchen so that she can make breakfast for his mother and father.

Ryoma still have another 20 or so minutes left before he leaves for school so he decided to take a quick shower. After showering and got everything for school, Ryoma came back down stair to the living room. He pause. Blink. Blink. Double blink. What did he forgot now?

Hmm...

Something... He forgot something that he really needs today. What is it?

Then his eyes caught on a sheet of paper on the table. Shit. That's right.

His class were select for their, the students, talents in singing. During the Academic Departments meeting on Wednesday two days ago, Ryoma's class were select to sings, because someone spread the rumors that the students in it were great singers. Which was only 5 students from his class that are singers and actress. That does not mean that everyone in his class knew how to sing, damn it~!

Arg... There's nothing that he could do now. Sighing, Ryoma grabbed the sheet and starts memorizing the lyrics for his own song. Yes, that's right. His song. By himself. Great. Just great.

Now he doesn't seem so happy as he left for school, making Nanako chuckled softly like she knew exactly was his problem. Ryoma groaned all the way.

When he got to the gate of the school, Ryoma thought that he was dreaming. I mean, he knew that his school was very famous for a lot of things but seriously? Why is there a bunch of paparazzi in front of the gates so early? Ryoma froze.

He does not have a good memory with camera. Ryoma sighed out loud and groaned as a headache hit his temple. He really wanted to massage his head but both of his hands were busy holding the bentos. He growled again. Quietly, of course. It wouldn't be good if they caught his photo. Ryoma tsked in annoyance.

Now what? Ryoma think. Should he called Ryoga? No, that's not a good idea. Or maybe he should go ahead and just went inside. Nah~ not a good idea either. Sighing out loud, Ryoma leaned onto the wall to hide himself better. The wall?

That's right! There's still the wall~! Why didn't he think of that? Hehehehehe... Ryoma nearly laughed out loud like a lunatic. Just nearly okay?

Ryoma back away from the wall. From what he could tell, the wall was about 15 feet tall and at least 3 inches wide. Ryoma grinned with excitement. Ryoma then walked nearer to the back where there are much students near, from what his senses was telling him.

Okay, here would be good. But just in case, Ryoma took a look around to make sure that there aren't anyone near the area. Better be safe than sorry. Seeing no one, Ryoma jumped. Not like jumping over a rock or those like it but jump into the wall then used his feet and literally walked against it as it pushing Ryoma to the other side.

Too bad, Ryoma came crashing down on a certain someone who was doing something there at just the moment.

_CRASH!_

Urg! Ryoma growled as he came crashing down. Ryoma sworn that there shouldn't be anyone there when he checked with his senses, so who the fuck was underneath him? If you going to ask, let me tell you, readers, Don't mention remembering, Ryoma doesn't even know that there's someone like Tezuka and Fuji at his school even after meeting the man once already!

Coughing and groaning were heard from both party for what feel like forever to both side. That is until, the one on the floor started to stiffed. Ryoma snapped to his senses as he hurried off the man. Ryoma blinked his eyes as he let his senses out and read the man's aura. It was then that Ryoma's eyes widen in shock.

This man has no aura... like no ki at all. What the hell?

Ryoma blinked again as he reads the man's aura again to confirm. Yep, this man... is a master. Ryoma start to shakes in excitement and fear. Excited that there's actually someone strong near him and fear that 'they' might found him already. Ryoma dropped the bentos with a thump, although not enough force to crack the bentos open or messed the food inside.

Ryoma's fear was now going near overlapping his excitement as Ryoma found himself hyperventilate for air as his chest suddenly tighten. He groaned in pain as he drops to his knees clenching his chest.

* * *

[Tezuka Kunimitsu]

A couple of minutes earlier, Kunimitsu was looking for a spot to phone his grandfather. Since the day that he got stabbed, Kunikazu woke up in the hospital with almost all of his memories. Which was good for him and bad for Ryoma. When he woke up, Kunikazu demands to known where the young man/kid that help him went, causing panic and chaos in the hospital that involved in a lot of newspaper agents being presents. At least, until Kunimitsu got there and have a long long talk with him. It didn't do much but calm down the man enough for a talk. It was then that the old man remembered that he have to attend the school's competition because he was one of the donor.

Kunimitsu respectful declaimed no, he was not coming to his school with his wound still hasn't heal. As both Tezuka, they were both equally stubborn. His grandfather was coming no matter what anyone said, and so Tezuka had to laid out conditions for him. If by Friday and his wound was healing to the point that he could walk and not winced in pain, then fine, he could come for the competition.

And so, here he was, taking his cell phone out and was going to call when something or someone smashed him into the ground, making he dropped his cellphone in shock. What he saw was a boy with sharp huge brown eyes that look too much like a cat's eyes, except that its not slanted, dark hair that have a hint of green under the sunlight, and was wearing the freshman's uniform, which have a red neck.

'He's cute.' what? *cough* cough* Tezuka Kunimitsu stiffen at his own though as he then noticed the boy jumped off from where he land on him, which was his chest, all the while holding two packages, one smaller than the other.

Kunimitsu noticed that the boy was shocked that he landed on him and was looking at him like he was analyzing something that doesn't exist. The boy's expression was sort of refreshing but then it changes to surprised as Kunimitsu noted that he was going into shock as the boy dropped his 2 packages.

Was Tezuka that scary? Kunimitsu though as he rushed to his feet to help the boy as he dropped to his knees clenching his chest.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tezuka a little way to panic, not that it shows on his face.

The boy gasped out loud for air as he clench his chest. Don't tell me...

"Hold your breath." commanded Tezuka as he hold the boy's back straight up and lift his chin to the air.

"Now, breathe through your nose slowly... good... breathe in...out...in...out... slowly..." He instructed as the boy's body did what was told to do. Soon, the boy's stopped clenching to his chest and slowly breathing normally. Tezuka sighed in relief. Mentally.

"You okay?" Tezuka help the boy to his feet as he pick up the 2 packages that the boy dropped. Hopefully whatever was inside wasn't destroyed.

The boy nodded as he shivered. Was he cold? Well, the sun was behind the trees so there's barely any sunlight on the spot that they were standing on now. Just little dotes of light that made the boy's hair look dark green.

"Are you cold?" asked Tezuka as he shelled off his jacket and covered the boy's body with it.

"Come. I'm taking you to the nurse." Tezuka tried to push the boy toward the building where the infirmary was located at but the boy stiffened and shock his head.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your help and sorry for knocking into you." the boy said with determination waving in his voice as he bow a little.

"..." Tezuka wasn't convinced, "Then at least let me walk you to your class."

The boy think for a couple of seconds before nodding his head, making his bang covered the large eyes. Kunimitsu found himself restraining from flicking away that bang so he could see the huge eyes. Tezuka nodded and started walking, mentally reminded himself to give his grandfather a called later on. When they made it to class, the boy bow in thanks before going to his seat and sit down quietly. Not that he needs to be loud because there aren't anyone in the class although then himself and the boy.

Tezuka wanted to leave but his feet made its way toward the boy with his permission. The boy look up surprised and blinked his eyes in question as he take out a sheet of paper that Tezuka assume was a poem. It wasn't poem but lyrics for a certain song instead.

"Hai?" asked the boy as a cautious and alert looked entered his eyes, making him suspicious.

"I forgot to asked your name" Answered Tezuka.

The boy blinked his eyes a couple of times before nodding in understanding.

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku, senpai." Echizen introduce himself short and precised.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, President of the Student Counselor and Tennis Club." Kunimitsu introduce himself as he watched Ryoma stiffen at the last part. The boy then nodded with a caution look in his eyes. Tezuka blinked in confusion. Why would Echizen be cautious with him just because he's the president of the Tennis Club? Maybe the rumor that he was strict reached the younger's ears?

"If you need help with anything, come find me in the Office or the Tennis club." Ryoma nodded cautiously as he was about to say something, the door bust opened and an over energetic Ryoga's head pop in.

"Chibisuke?" Asked a grinning Ryoga.

"What?" Ryoma nearly growled causing Ryoga to stopped dead in his tracks and blinked in confusion. What did he did this time? Why was his chibisuke's mad at him?

Ryoma mentally shook his head to clear his mind, he didn't mean to do that. He shot Ryoga what clearly was a apologized look. Ryoga can clearly read the apology in his chibisuke eyes as he grinned in forgiveness. Tezuka watched the scene with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could clearly see the fondness in their eyes. It was like the two of them didn't even need to say anything to know what the other want and think.

Tezuka found himself a little jealous of their relationship. Whatever their relationship was.

"Kaichou?" Asked Ryoga as he noticed that the student counselor president was in the same room as his Chibisuke.

"Ryoga?" Ryoma was surprised that Ryoga actually know Tezuka-senpai when the man himself would run away from anything that required reading. Lets face it, Ryoga was not the study type of student. The only reason that he made it to this school was because he got a recommendation from the principal of his old school and because of how strong he was in Kendo. His academic background? He barely passed with Cs and Ds.

That's how bad Ryoga was with everything else in school aside from P.E. class.

"Yes, chibisuke?" Ryoga was in full brother complex mood as he skips to Ryoma with a hopeful grin on his face. Ryoma's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Your lunch." Ryoma passed the top, the smaller box, bento to Ryoga as he watched Ryoma expression goes from grinning to confusion.

"Chibisuke?" Asked Ryoga as he eyed the bento box in question.

"Your lunch." Ryoma said as he turned the other way away from Tezuka and Ryoga, hoping that they didn't see his face which he doubt wasn't a bit red at least.

"..." Ryoga looked like she was freeze on time or something."Ryoma?" Ryoga asked him shockly as he held on to the bento box like it was a thousand pieces of treasure. For your information, the reader's, Ryoga rarely called Ryoma by his name instead of his pet name, chibisuke. Why? who know, maybe it's because Ryoma was so small that it made Ryoga protected of him, maybe there's another reason. Who truthly know why his brother always called him chibisuke instead of Ryoma like everyone else, aside from his father whom like to tease him by calling him 'pretty boy' that is.

Oi, let me tell you something first. When Rinko was pregnant with Ryoma, she truthly wanted a girl and actually planned to named the baby Ryumai, from her great-grandmother's side, which only birthed girl. However, when Ryoma was born, he turns out to be a boy and so the named turned to Ryoma instead of Ryumai. The named Ryumai was the named of the first girl to give birth to boy, which blessed her family with weath, health, frame, and happiness for more than 100 years. In another word, Ryoma could have being the only girl born to the Echizen bloodline with the blessing of their ancestors, but not. That's why most of the Takeuchi family members were either rich or very healthy, smart or strong, and very intelligent. Liked, smart enough to be the top elite lawyers and doctors in California.

Only Ryumai turned to Ryoma, whom not only bring wealth, health, frame, and happiness but also bring something that would make anyone kills to get. His talents. Echizen Ryoma was more than just a genius. When someone have talents, there will always be someone else that will want the talent for themselves, which will bring troubles. Dark troubles, that is.

Okay, back to the present.

Ryoga was looking like he had just recieved the most precious present in his whole for the first time. In another word, Ryoga was very happy. Very very happy. To the point that he start dancing with his bento box in the air with his eyes shine of stars. Making Ryoma and Tezuka sweat drops and then Ryoma roll his eyes skyward.

Ryoma sighed out loud before clearing his throat for Ryoga's attention. First try didn't work. Second tried, still didn't get Ryoga's attention. Third time, Ryoma growled instead of clearing his throat, which work like magic.

Ryoga shuddered in shivers as Ryoma gave him a glared that promised internal pain if he didn't stop. Ryoga froze before slowly turning to Ryoma with a weak grin on his face. Ryoma sighed... Fine. He'll forgive him today only because he have to compete later.

"Chibisuke!" seeing that Ryoma forgave him already for being an idiot, Ryoga can't stop himself from hugging his chibisuke to life.

"Urg! Ryo-ryoga! Can't breath!" Ryoma tried to shout as he fight against the chest that suddenly engulfed him into. The familiar strong yet soft chest that he had been held against countless times. Geez, this is why he didn't want to give him anything because he always go over the top with his affection. Thought Ryoma with a vein pop on his forehead.

"Hehehehehe... I love you, chibisuke~" Ryoga said with so much happiness that it made blood rushed to Ryoma's head. Ryoma blushed so red that he stilled as he let his brother rock their body back and ford slowly. Tezuka, who was, at first, watching the whole thing, first feel glab that his sister doesn't behave like Ryoga (he didn't know that they're brothers and Ryoga's behavior doesn't really help much) and then started to feel weird. He shouldn't care that the 2 teen were hugging at all yet when Echizen Ryoma start getting red in the other's chest, something piece his chest making it pain for a spit second.

Kunimitsu wondered what that could be. Just then the wind blow passed the window's curtain as sakura's petal landing on a sheet of paper that caught Ryoga's eye.

He stopped rocking, "Huh? What's this?" asked Ryoga as he picked up the paper and skimmed it. His eyes widen...

Sensing that the rocking stopped from Ryoga, Ryoma blinked in confusion.

"Ryo-" Ryoma didn't even finished saying his named when he caught sight of the paper from the corner of his eyes, "Stop~!" shouted Ryoma as he snetch the paper away from Ryoga's hand.

"Oh... shit. Are you serious?" Asked Ryoga with his eyes widen in disbelief before it changed to something completely different.

"Oh...Oh! This is good news! I gotta call them~!" before Ryoma can stopped him, Ryoga was long gone. What? No way. Please tell me this is a dream! Ryoma nearly scream out loud as he paled, totally forgetting that there's someone else in the room with him.

"Oh shit." Ryoma cursed. At this rate, that damn pervert old man with come with camera ready! Shit... Double shit. Make that triple~!

"Ahem!" a fake cough made Ryoma nearly jump into the roof out of surprised. He totally forgot that there's someone else present in the room with him. Ryoma neary bushed in embarrassment. Just neary.

"..." Ryoma then looked at Tezuka as if asking him the question, Why are you still here? Tezuka mentally winced at the look, yet his expression still hasn't change a bit. Damn that poker face of his, thought Ryoma mentally.

Tezuka looked at the note on the floor that Ryoma had dropped when he tried to stop the other, picking it up, Tezuka mentally raised his eyebrows in question at the writing on it. It clearly was a poem or song of some sort. Does that mean what he thinks it mean? Now that you mention it, this class was select for the Singing Contest that all first years and third years must participate as a graduate requirement. The purpose was so that they won't have stage fright later on or just for the sake of experience.

"You're singing?" Tezuka asked, trying to not sound interesting. Although the way that he skimmed the words on it was a dead give away. Not that Ryoma noticed because he suddenly find the floor very interesting and hasn't look up from it.

Ryoma looked bored as he nodded his head. He didn't see why he had to hide from the older teen. Although he seriously doubt that Tezuka-senpai was a teen and not a man in his 20s.

"I see." was all he said before he handed the paper back to Ryoma and left, leaving Ryoma looking at the door in question. What's wrong with Tezuka? Shrugging, Ryoma went back to his seat and start to memorized the lyrics again, he have another 15 minutes before the competition start. The class was empty of student because most students preferred going to the auditorium right away when they got to the school and ready, but Ryoma doesn't need to prepare because he doesn't have stage fright. He was now used to the attention that came as part of the Echizen.

When 15 minutes was nearly reached, Ryoma sighed out loud and took his leave toward the door. He hope that Ryoga wouldn't be able to reach his father because he knew that they would act over the top. Especially his father. Hopefully he didn't wear his monk robe.

When Ryoma reached the auditorium, he paused. It was full of audience. The front 10 rows was obviously the adult sections where parents seat, the rest were full of students from other classes and other school that came for information. Ryoma sighed out loud before making his way toward the back stage where his custom was keep at. Ryoma had agree to sing under the condition that no one would know who he is, which results in wearing a custom.

When he reached the back stage, he went straight to where he kept his custom and start changing when he'd sure that no one was looking. After changing, Ryoma took out a sunglasses from a chest in the corner and fixed his hair into a style. Although that's nearly impossible without something to hold his hair because its too soft for his own good. When he finished, Ryoma was smirking at his own images.

He look like a full singer, the rock star type. With his hair spiking all over the place and a sunglass on, there was no way in hell will anyone recognized him.

"Next up is #15~! His restration- Singing in Foreign Languages from the other Sex~! That mean that he will be singing a woman's song in male's VOICE~! Give it up for #15~!" The mic announce Ryoma's number. Ryoma sighed out loud as he heard the background music for his song slowly play.

Ryoma step to the floor as he moved with moments that made everyone watching doubt their eyes. Full of confident and move so swiftly that made he look like his been doing this ever since he was born.

The song Heaven by Ailee was on. Everyone froze when they didn't recognize the language that Ryoma was singing in. Although they recognized the english words, they can't made out what the song was supposed to mean. What they all know was that, damn the boy was good at singing. He's voice was low and tremble in vibration that sends shivers down their spine.

_niga inneun gosei nado hamkke halke..  
__niga ganeun gose nado hamkke kalke.._

_neol wiihaeseo mae-il utko neol wiihaeseo gidoha-go..  
ni saengga-ge jamdeul-ko neol bureumyeo nuneul tteo..  
nae yeopeseo jikyeoju-go nae yeopeseo kamssajuneun..  
neon naye cheonkuginkeol.._

_You're my only one way..  
ojik neoreul wonhae nae-ga ni gyeote isseume kamsahae..  
You're the only one babe..  
himdeun sesang so-ge sarangeural-ke haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbo-khae..  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven x2  
uri hamkkeramyeon we will never cry never never cry.._

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven x2  
yeongwonhi du-riseo never gonna be alone.._

_ni pumeseo sumeul shwiigo ni pumeseo immajchu-go..  
ni moksoril deu-reumyeon kkum kkuneun geot man gata..  
ni nuneseo al su isseo ni sarangeural su isseo..  
neon naye cheonkuginkeol.._

_You're my only one way..  
ojing neoreul wonhae nae-ga ni gyeote isseume kamsahae..  
You're the only one babe..  
himdeun sesang so-ge sarangeural-ke haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbo-khae.._

_Heaven namani saram keurae nareul jikyeojul saram..  
eotteon- seulpeumdo eotteon- apeumdo neowah hamkke handamyeon..  
eoneu nu-gudo nan bureob-ji anha..  
tteollineun du soneul jabajwo nae-ga saneun iyu neonikka.._

_You're my only one way..  
ojik neoreul wonhae nae-ga ni gyeote isseume kamsahae..  
You're the only one babe..  
himdeun sesang so-ge sarangeural-ke haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbo-khae.._

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven x2  
uri hamkkeramyeon we will never cry never never cry..  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven x2  
yeongwonhi du-riseo never gonna be alone..  
so alone, oh._

And so, the song ended when Ryoma turned away toward the back stage, leaving the crowds gapping at what they saw. They all knew that this school has idol and the likes attending but they didn't know that there's someone like him here. Those that came from newspaper agency, model agency, and recruitors were so happy that they found a Diamond in the middle of nowhere. Not particularly nowhere but you know what I meant.

Then shouts and cheer were heard for the next ten minutes from the auditorium. A figure with glass quietly exist the room. Outside, Tezuka could still hear the cheering and shouting for what sounds like "One More Time~!" or "Again!" from inside the closed auditorium. It was a chaos. Tezuka would have doubt his eyes if he didn't seen the words or lyrics on the sheet before. What he didn't know was how good Echizen Ryoma could be.

He was good. Too good. To the point that it sends shivers down his spine. Even if the song was in Korean and he didn't know any. Tezuka didn't even know why his feet brought him here when he should be doing something else, like organizing the Athletic Departments stage for their competition this afternoon, but before he knew it, his hands had already pushed the door opened. The auditorium's door to the Academy Department's stage, where plays, singing contest and the beauty contest was held. He was right now time when the song start all the while he spot, two man who was clearly father and son, the Ryoga from before and a man in dark yukata, like a monk.

The monk has a camera on and was grinning in mischief. Tezuka assumed that Ryoga went to get him, the monk. Although he didn't see why would that made Ryoma act like it was the end of the world. Well, who know what was going on with the Echizen family anyway. So, lets not go there.

Tezuka could still remember how goosebumps made its made up his spine. And he liked it, although he would never admit that to anyone as long as he's alive. Now then, is time for him to head to the Athletic Departments, AD, contest. Watching Echizen sang was making Tezuka feel weird. Not a bad weird nor a good weird, the type of weird that made him wanted to kiss the kid.

Tezuka sighed out loud as another wave of cheers came from the auditorium, even when he was already half way across the building, he could still hear it.

* * *

Later that day, Ryoma was leaning against the wall on the rooftop when the door bust opened and a gloomy and depression Ryoga appeared. He didn't seen to notice that Ryoma was there too as he slowly, and gloomily, made his way to the fences and leaned against it while rubbing his stomach. Ryoma was watching his brother as he eat his food.

Food? Now that you mention it, where's Ryoga's food?

"Ryoga?" asked Ryoma quietly as he ate another vegetable. Ryoga sighed out loud and didn't answer.

"Echizen Ryoga." Ryoma glared. Ryoga turned around so fast that it might snapped his neck.

"Chibisuke? Why are you here?" asked Ryoga confusedly he saw his chibisuke seating on the floor with three boxes of bentos open. His stomach grumbled out loud.

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. Ryoga's stomach cried again, louder this time.

"Come here." Ryoma petted the area next to him, dedicating that Ryoga better seat there or else he's in a world of pain.

Ryoga looked like he was trying to not disappoint Ryoma as he seat quietly by his chibisuke, all was quiet except for his tummy.

"Where's your lunch?" asked Ryoma as he pop another fried shrimp into his mouth.

"Waaa~! Chibisuke~ listen to me, someone stole my lunch when I was fighting on stage~!" cried Ryoga as crocodile tears could be seen pouring from his eyes,

Ryoma paused on taking another chunks of seasoned beef, "What?" he asked dumbly. I mean, seriously? This school, the school that was rated number 3 in the whole kento region, have thief that steal people's food? Ryoma was seriously doubting his ears. He blinked a couple of times as he ignored Ryoga's tears.

"Is the truth! I put my bento on the side of the stage because I was going to eat it later on after my match. It didn't even take 2 minutes for my match to end with the training that you made me went through. By the times that I turned back to grab it, it was gone. I looked everywhere for it but can't find it. I even asked everyone who was watching and they didn't see anything either. They said that they were watching the match, they didn't see anything." Ryoga cried as he explained.

Well that might explain why no one seen anything but that doesn't explain why the thief stole it. Maybe he was too hungry? Ryoma assumed,

"Here." Ryoma give Ryoga two onigiri, the seasoned salmon and season smashed meat ones. Ryoga look at the onigiri and then looked at Ryoma sd if sdking he was sure. Everyone in the family knew that Ryoma's stomach was a bottom pit-less hole so you better not steal his food or you're going to have nightmares so bad that it will made you insane. And this is Ryoga speaking from experience.

Ryoma nudged the onigiri in his hand toward Ryoga.

"Chibisuke~!" Ryoga would hug the hell out of his chibisuke but his stomach was demanding food so he took the two onigiris from Ryoma's hand and start eating it while crying, making the food saltier than need. Not that he minded at all. Actually, Ryoga didn't even noticed the saltier taste because he was too happy that his chibisuke, who never share his food even if you begged, was sharing his food with him and willingly.

As they ate, Ryoma shared another two chunks of his meat and vegetables with Ryoga, making Ryoga cried in happiness. When they get to the deserts though, Ryoma wasn't sharing it and Ryoga understand. After all, he didn't have a dead wish yet.

It was after they had finished, more like Ryoma finished and Ryoga stared at Ryoma with grin on his face, Ryoma turned his attention to Ryoga with a look that said "You did win your matches right?" at Ryoga. The elder Echizen giggled in happiness as he hugged RYoma tightly, but not enough to made the younger boy told him to let go, and start to rock back and forth.

"Yep~! I won all of them~! Making the class president frowned and his sister mad at him. It was great that I didn't have to date that girl~! I mean, is not that she wasn't pretty or anything but is just that she's not my type. She's too much of a fangirl..." Ryoga explained as he pulled Ryoga to his lap and start to rock them gently, making Ryoma sleepy because he woke up too early.

"Hm..." Ryoma groaned back in knowledge as his eyes closed by themselves, making Ryoga smile softly. Ryoga kissed his chibisuke forehead lightly as he wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist. He then took out his phone and used the stop watch apps on it to remind him that classes will be starting in another 20 minutes. That means he has 20 minutes to naps with his chibisuke. Ryoga start to hummed softly and let his eyes closed, but not his mind.

Ryoga wasn't that good at reading aura like his chibisuke but he did know how to read it, so he let his senses spread out around the surround. Making sure that no one means any harm to his little brother. He will guard his chibisuke with his life if he have too. Ryoma didn't know that the people who were after him was all dead now, but that doesn't mean that there wouldn't be another dangers leaking around the corner.

Ryoga mentally frown as he recalled the accident that made Ryoma afraid of his own strengths and powers. He will be putting his life on the line for his chibisuke as long as he still hasn't recover from his trauma. Ryoma instinctively tighten his hold on Ryoma's waist just when his phone vibrates, reminding him that their bonds time were up. Ryoga smile as he peck Ryoma on his forehead before waking the younger Echizen up, slowly of course. He didn't have a dead wish thank you very much.

"... hn..." Ryoma groaned as he slowly coming to his senses. Ryoga watched Ryoma rubbed his eyes as he then stretched his arms. Ryoga giggled.

"..." Ryoma glared at Ryoga as the elder brother totally ignored the warning glared and kissed him on the forehead again before helping his chibisuke to his feet.

"Class is starting soon, Chibisuke. Let's go home together today okay?" He ruffles Ryoma's hair in affection. Ryoma tried not to sighed out loud as Ryoma make a messed of his hair. Ryoma nodded before kicking Ryoga lightly on his leg and gathered his bento when Ryoga let go of his head to rubbed his own leg with a whine. Ryoga pout. Ryoma glared. They stared at each other for what feel like forever before the older brother started to grinned and then stole a kiss on the other's cheek before running away. Leaving Ryoma to glared at the door in death. If looks could kill, the door might have long bust into flames.

"Stupid aniki." Ryoma murmured to himself before heading to his class.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
